


"finally kiss the bloody idiot"

by sofia1412



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Declarations Of Love, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, POV John Watson, Pining, SO MUCH PINNING, Sexual Fantasy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8066761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofia1412/pseuds/sofia1412
Summary: Inspirado por una idea en tumblr: "John y Sherlock saben que en la policía hay una apuesta sobre cuando van finalmente a estar juntos. Ha estado desde siempre, y vale miles de libras. Es todo risas hasta que averiguan que Lestrade está en urgentes problemas financieros y deciden fingir una relación y ganar la apuesta por él. Sherlock adivina el día y la manera en la que Lestrade cree que va a pasar y lo fingen frente a él. Es todo por una buena causa, estilo relación falsa, hasta que deja de serlo."





	1. La Apuesta

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ["finally kiss the bloody idiot"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829332) by [Salambo06](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salambo06/pseuds/Salambo06). 



> Esta es mi primera traducción, he puesto mucho cariño en ella así que espero que la disfruten :)

John dejó su café sobre la mesa, acercó el portátil y suspiró mientras sus dedos se cernían sobre el teclado. Acababan de resolver un caso bastante difícil, y no había actualizado su blog en semanas, así que estaba seguro de que sus lectores se alegrarían de tener finalmente algunas noticias. Tomó un cuidadoso sorbo de su bebida caliente y crujió los dedos, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de empezar a escribir, Sherlock habló.

“John,” le llamó, sonando excesivamente serio a pesar de lo que dijo a continuación, “Gavin necesita que nos besemos.”

De todas las cosas que se le pasaron por la cabeza en ese preciso momento, lo único que John pudo decir fue, “Te refieres a Greg.”

Sherlock resopló, agitando su mano despectivamente, y continuó, “Sí, sí.”

John esperó. Seguramente Sherlock se lo explicaría, no podía declarar que necesitaban besarse por Greg aparentemente y esperar que John simplemente lo aceptara. Pero Sherlock permaneció callado, los ojos fijos en el techo mientras estaba tirado en el sofá, y John suspiró de nuevo, “¿Y por qué Greg necesita que nos besemos?”

“Tiene problemas financieros”, contestó Sherlock, como si eso lo explicara todo.

John cerró su portátil, el caso tenía que esperar. “Perdón, no veo la correlación entre esas dos piezas de información.”

Sherlock se giró, moviendo su cabeza para mirarle, y John no pudo evitar sonreír. Había rastros de la almohada en sus mejillas y John sintió el irresistible deseo de tocarlas. “Claro que no,” dijo Sherlock, cambiando la mirada de John, “Nunca te das cuenta.”

John no se retrajo, había oído a Sherlock llamarle un idiota demasiadas veces como para ahora tomárselo en serio, y sabía perfectamente que no lo decía con mala intención. “Dime entonces, ¿de qué debería haberme dado cuenta?”

Sherlock volvió a sentarse en el sofá, su bata abierta colgaba sobre sus hombros y John tuvo que apartar la mirada de nuevo. Cogió su café, esperando que le ayudara a concentrarse en otra cosa, y espero a que Sherlock prosiguiera.

“Ha estado trabajando horas extra los dos últimos meses,” Sherlock comenzó, sus ojos fijos en él. “Por una vez no tiene nada que ver con el lío con su esposa, sino porque sus dos niños decidieron que necesitaban aprender a tocar el piano. Probablemente lo dejarán pronto si me preguntas, pero aun así, tiene que pagar por las clases y estoy seguro de que sabes lo caras que son.” Paró y John asintió, su sonrisa se amplió. “Añadiendo la reciente inundación en Londres y el estado de su tejado, digamos que Lestrade necesitará dinero pronto.”

John terminó su café, depositando la taza de nuevo en la mesa y se inclinó hacia delante, “Así que Greg necesita dinero, vale. Sigo sin ver por qué necesita que nos besemos.” Apenas logró desviar sus ojos de los labios de Sherlock mientras hablaba.

“Sabes muy bien que en la policía hay una Apuesta desde que te mudaste aquí,” respondió Sherlock y John no pudo reprimir una risa. “¿Por qué te ríes? Esto es serio.”

“Perdón,” dijo John rápidamente, “¿No es solo un rumor? ¿Algo que Greg dijo para molestarte?”

“Te aseguro, John, la Apuesta es real y de hecho ahora mismo vale 2308 libras.”

John se quedó sin aire, “¿¡Cuánto!?”

“2308 libras,” Sherlock suspiró, “Por favor, escucha.”

“No puede ser verdad,” contestó John, sacudiendo la cabeza. Greg había mencionado la Apuesta un par de veces en el pub, preguntándole a John cuando iba finalmente a besar a Sherlock y dejarle recuperar su dinero, pero John estaba seguro de que lo decía en broma. “¿Me estás diciendo en serio que todo el cuerpo de policía ha estado apostando dinero sobre cuándo tú y yo nos vamos a besar?”

Sherlock asintió, “No solo besarnos, pero convertirnos en una pareja, John.”

John se quedó sin palabras. Esto era ridículo. No quería besar a Sherlock- _No, aparta eso._ No quería besarle porque necesitaran ayudar a Greg a arreglar su tejado y pagar las clases de música de sus hijos. John quería besarle porque llevaba queriéndolo años. “Sherlock, no sé-“

“Tan solo será unos pocos días, John,” interrumpió Sherlock, levantándose y andando hacia la cocina. “Nos besamos, actuamos como si estuviéramos juntos y luego hacemos como que no funcionó.”

 _Eso es incluso peor,_ John quiso decir pero mantuvo sus labios sellados. Claro que funcionaría, a la perfección. John no quería otra cosa más que despertarse con Sherlock dormido a su lado, pegado a su cuerpo y con sus manos sobre él. John ya quería todo de él, y si había algo de lo que estaba seguro, es de cómo de bien encajarían.

“Pensaba que Lestrade era tu amigo,” dijo Sherlock desde la cocina y John cerró los ojos. No podía decir que no. Solo le llevaría unos pocos segundos a Sherlock deducir el por qué, y eso era lo último que John necesitaba ahora mismo. “De hecho podría ser divertido, ya sabes.”

 _Claro,_ pensó John amargamente, _un juego para mantener su mente ocupada_. Se levantó, cogió su taza y se dirigió a la cocina. Sherlock ya estaba absorto en un nuevo experimento pero John se dio cuenta de que le había mirado por un segundo antes de volver a concentrarse en lo que fuera en lo que estaba trabajando. John supo que aún estaba esperando respuesta, y probablemente ya sabía que iba a decir que sí, pero permaneció en silencio de todas maneras. Dejó la taza en el fregadero y se apoyó contra la esquina. Solo podía ver la nuca de Sherlock desde aquí, los rizos que imaginaba que se sentirían tan suaves estaban justo ahí, y tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no acercarse y acariciarlos.

¿Podría mantener esta farsa? ¿Podría aparentar estar en una relación con Sherlock Holmes y entonces hacer como si nada hubiera pasado? ¿Podría sentir sus labios, sentir su cuerpo cerca y su respiración contra su piel, y saber que tan solo es un truco? John agitó su cabeza, dejando escapar un silencioso suspiro. _Claro que no puedo, esto es de locos, incluso jodidamente peligroso._ Pero aún así, pensó, esta podría ser la única oportunidad que tendría para _saber._

“Sabía que al final aceptarías,” dijo Sherlock, sobresaltándole.

“No he dicho que aceptara,” respondió John, sonriendo y seguro de que Sherlock podía oír la sonrisa en su voz. Sherlock permaneció quieto, obviamente pensando que ya estaba decidido y John se preguntó a qué coño acababa de decir que sí. “Supongo que tienes un plan, entonces.”

Eso llamó el interés de Sherlock, y se levantó para hacerle frente de nuevo, “Por supuesto. He deducido la hora y el lugar donde Lestrade cree que vamos a besarnos-“

“¿Te refieres a que has buscado en la oficina de Greg y has encontrado la Apuesta?” interrumpió John, su sonrisa creciendo por segundos.

“Ese no es el asunto, John,” contestó Sherlock, poniendo los ojos en blanco y John rio ligeramente. “La última vez que apostó algo, planeó que nos besáramos después de un caso, o en sus palabras _“John encontrará a Sherlock herido tras un caso y finalmente besará al jodido imbécil.”_ así que, necesito lesionarme.”

“Espera un segundo,” John le interrumpió, “¡No necesitas hacerte daño!”

“Por supuesto que sí,” Sherlock suspiró, “O no servirá para la apuesta de Lestrade.” Se detuvo, mirándole fijamente por varios segundos antes de decir, “¿Dirías que es algo que podrías verte haciendo?”

John frunció el ceño, “¿Qué?”

“¿Besarme porque haya sido herido y te hayas asustado?” Sherlock replicó, como si hablar de ellos dos besándose fuera algo perfectamente normal ahora mismo.

“S-supongo que sí.” John no le dijo que casi lo hizo miles de veces.

“Bien,” afirmó, “Parecerá más real.”                     

Se miraron por varios segundos, ninguno de los dos se movió, y por un momento John creyó que Sherlock había parado de respirar por completo. Hubo tiempos, antes y después de Mary, donde John pensó que había visto algo en los ojos de su amigo, algo que le había hecho preguntarse si, quizá, Sherlock también lo sentía. Esto necesita ser más íntimo, ser _más._

“Tendremos que esperar a un nuevo caso,” dijo Sherlock finalmente, su voz mucho más grave que antes, y a John le recorrió un pequeño escalofrío. “Y por supuesto, tendrás que esperar a que Lestrade esté allí antes de besarme.”

John asintió, sin estar seguro de poder hablar ahora mismo. De alguna manera, acababan de planear un beso, su primer beso, y John aún necesitaba tiempo para hacerse a la idea. Iba a besar a Sherlock Holmes, eso era seguro. Lo que iba a pasar después seguía siendo un completo misterio.

 


	2. Apuesta de Gregory Lestrade

****

_Febrero 2010 – Ya que todo el mundo habla pero nadie hace nada, voy a empezar esto. Apuesto 50£ a que encontraremos a estos dos besuqueandose en algún baño para finales de semana._

_Julio 2010 – Vale, esto empieza a tardar mucho. 60£ a que se besan despues de uno de los “increíble” de John._

_Noviembre 2010 – Van a arruinarme, lo juro. Esta vez es la buena, 100£ a que ya están juntos y lo harán oficial en la celebración de Navidad (¡No, no estás invitado Anderson!)_

_Marzo 2011 – Saliendo hacia Baskerville, 70£ a que les veré besarse allí y vosotros no (¡y por tanto perderéis!)_

_Junio 2011 – Mierda. De verdad espero que no estuvieran juntos._

\---

_Mayo 2015 – Es extraño volver a hacer esto. Pero supongo que aún es una posibilidad. Ya que fui el primero en apostar por aquel entonces, empecemos de nuevo de la misma manera. 100£ a que John encontrará a Sherlock herido tras un caso y finalmente besará al jodido imbécil._


	3. El plan

“Lestrade acaba de llamar con un nuevo caso,” anunció Sherlock dos días después, apoyándose en la entrada de la habitación de John.

“¿Uno interesante?” preguntó John, volviendo a doblar su ropa. Podía sentir los ojos de Sherlock en él, siguiendo todos sus movimientos.

“Deberíamos besarnos hoy,” declaró, y John se paró en seco, levantando la vista hacia él. El rostro de Sherlock estaba completamente serio, y John tensó su mano.

“De acuerdo,” respondió cuidadosamente y fue a colocar la ropa en su cajón. Sherlock no se movía. “¿Quieres revisar tu plan?”

Sherlock movió su cabeza, “Mejor ser espontáneo.” Bajó la voz. “Solo es un beso después de todo.”

“Ya,” John exhaló, feliz de que pudiera darle la espalda a Sherlock en ese momento. Solo un beso. Seguro.

“John,” Sherlock le llamó de nuevo y su tono suave hizo que John se diera la vuelta. “Sé que no te lo he preguntado, pero, ¿no pasa nada, no?”

John sonrió, “Por supuesto, sí. Dile a Lestrade que estamos de camino.” Sherlock le estudió por otro minuto antes de asentir y regresar abajo. John dejó escapar un ruidoso suspiro y cerró los ojos. Podía hacer esto. Sherlock fingiría haber sido herido de gravedad y él solo tendría que parecer asustado y besarle.

Besar a Sherlock. “Joder.”

Ambos permanecieron en silencio durante el trayecto en taxi y John no pudo evitar preguntarse en qué estaba pensando Sherlock. ¿Se había imaginado a ellos dos besándose antes, se preguntaba cómo se sentiría, si sus bocas encajarían la una con la otra? ¿O solo estaba intentando averiguar cómo debería reaccionar, cómo deberían colocarse para asegurarse de que todos podían verlos? Probablemente lo último, pensó John y volvió a mirar por la ventana. Intentaba no imaginarlo mucho, no pensar demasiado en ello, pero al mismo tiempo, John era incapaz de hacer que el miedo no se apoderara de él. Sherlock era listo, se daría cuenta de cómo de natural sería el beso para él, qué fácil para John sería sellar sus labios y derretirse ante su tacto.

Necesitaba permanecer en control, sin dejar que sus sentimientos tomaran el control y lo arruinaran todo. Sherlock lo había dicho hace algunos días. John había estado en una maldita guerra, por Dios, podía contenerse por unos pocos días.

“Hemos llegado,” anunció el conductor y Sherlock estaba fuera antes de que John pudiera decir nada.

Pagó rápidamente y siguió a Sherlock hacia el edificio. Saludó a algunos de los agentes en el vestíbulo pero se aseguró de no perderle la vista a Sherlock mientras se dirigía a la habitación del hotel. Greg ya estaba allí y apenas tuvo tiempo de saludar antes de que Sherlock mirara a los dos cadáveres en el suelo. Sonriendo, John se dirigió hacia él. “Pareces cansado.”

“Cuéntame más,” Greg suspiró, y John no pudo evitar darse cuenta de las bolsas bajo sus ojos y la manera en que todo su cuerpo parecía gritar por un poco de sueño. De alguna manera, John se sintió mejor acerca de todo este asunto. “Aún estaba dormido cuando recibí la llamada.”

“Deberías tomarte unas vacaciones,” dijo John y Greg río.

“No puedo, de verdad que no puedo.”

“John,” llamó Sherlock, “Ven a ver esto.”

John echó una mirada a Greg a modo de disculpa y se arrodilló junto a Sherlock, “¿Qué es?”

Sherlock se inclinó más cerca y por un segundo lo único que John podía pensar era el sutil aroma del champú de Sherlock abriéndose paso hacia él. “El dueño claramente hizo esto, ha estado enamorado de la mujer por años y se puso celoso cuando visitó a otro esta vez.”

“Hemos estado aquí dos minutos, ¿cómo puedes saber todo eso de un vistazo?” preguntó John, sin estar seguro de que pudiera no estar impresionado por las habilidades de Sherlock.

“Ese no es el punto, John,” suspiró Sherlock. “El dueño es el único testigo, no sé si pensó que sería un movimiento inteligente o si es solo un idiota, pero sirve perfectamente para nuestro plan.”

John  echó una ojeada al hombre llorando junto a un policía, “¿Qué hacemos?”

“Hago que vaya más cerca de la puerta, algunas deducciones, y cuando esté seguro de que podrá huir, le acuso,” explicó Sherlock, “Por supuesto, voy tras él y necesitas darle suficiente tiempo para intentar algo. Entonces solo tendré que fingir estar herido y me besas.”  
“Vale,” John susurró, “Asegúrate de llevarlo fuera antes.”

“Obviamente,” Sherlock suspiró y la mirada de John encontró sus labios, dándose cuenta de que iba a besarle en menos de cinco minutos. “Asegúrate de que Lestrade te vea.”

John asintió y Sherlock se levantó inmediatamente. Greg ya estaba preguntándole qué tenía  y sin levantar ninguna sospecha, Sherlock se aseguraba de que el asesino se acercaba más y más. John mantuvo una vista de lince en él, después de todo el hombre podía intentar algo en cualquier momento, pero Sherlock ya casi había acabado con sus deducciones y miró por última vez a John antes de decir, “Que solo puede significar que Mr. Humer fue el que los mató, debido a sus celos.”

“No,” exhaló el hombre, “Esto es de locos.”

“Estoy seguro de que encontraréis rastros de pólvora en sus manos, Lestrade,” continuó Sherlock, no precisamente sin que John se diera cuenta de la pequeña sonrisa de sus labios. “Y la pistola no debe estar muy lejos.”

El hombre permaneció en silencio por otro segundo antes de salir disparado de la habitación, Sherlock siguiéndole rápidamente. Greg gritó inmediatamente por refuerzos pero John no se quedó mucho tiempo, sin importarle si Sherlock le había dicho de darle una ventaja. Sherlock estaba persiguiendo a un asesino ahora mismo, y no importa qué tan estúpido podía ser ese hombre, John no iba a perder a Sherlock de vista. Oyó un portazo y se apresuró hacia el sonido, Greg y dos agentes le seguían. El asesino había tomado las escaleras, y John solo tuvo tiempo de ver el abrigo de Sherlock antes de desaparecer en otra sala.

“Joder,” maldijo y aumentó la velocidad. Los pulmones le ardían y en el momento en el que abrió la puerta a las escaleras y escuchó el distintivo ruido del cristal rompiéndose, su corazón se paró. “¡Sherlock!”

Había cristales rotos en todo el suelo junto a la ventana más cercana y a John cada vez le costaba más respirar. Sherlock no podía haber saltado, incluso por su estúpido plan, él era sensato, él-

“John, mira, ahí,” dijo Greg, señalando las dos figuras más abajo, y John reconoció los rizos de Sherlock mientras salía del contenedor. “¡Vamos!”

John estaba de vuelta en las escaleras inmediatamente, sin importarle Greg o su estúpido plan. Sherlock acababa de caerse de un segundo piso y John iba a matarlo. Ya estaba sin aliento cuando salió fuera pero corrió al callejón trasero de todas maneras. Sherlock estaba agarrándose al contenedor para mantenerse de pie y volvió su mirada hacia él, “Ah, John, dónde está-“

“¿En qué estabas pensando?” John estaba prácticamente gritando, su corazón golpeándole en el pecho y la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas. “¡Acabas de saltar de una ventana!”

“Él saltó primero,” replicó Sherlock, inclinándose hacia el asesino, inconsciente en medio de la basura.

“¡Me importa una mierda quien saltó primero, Sherlock!” Estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para darse cuenta de los rasguños en su cara y las manchas de sangre en su camisa, “¡Joder, estás sangrando!”

“Estoy bien, recuerda que tenem-“

John le interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir nada más, empujándole contra el contenedor y chocando sus bocas. No pensó, no le importaba su plan, o Lestrade, o la Apuesta. Solo le preocupaba Sherlock, respirando y vivo a su lado, y eso era lo único que importaba. Le tomó otro segundo darse cuenta de que estaba de verdad besándole, y Sherlock estaba completamente quieto contra él, y John redujo la presión solo un poco. Los labios de Sherlock eran más suaves de lo que se había imaginado y le escapó un sonido sordo. Los brazos de Sherlock volvieron a la vida y deslizó ambos alrededor de su cintura, sus labios moviéndose contra los de John y su cabeza inclinándose hacia un lado.

John se perdió enteramente en su sabor.

Estaba lamiendo su labio inferior antes de poder detenerse, delineando cada labio lentamente antes de apartarse. No abrió sus ojos, aún sin estar listo para dejar ir a Sherlock, y juntó sus bocas de nuevo, mucho más ligeramente esta vez. La respiración de Sherlock era caliente junto a su cara, y dejó que los labios de John se separaran para deslizar su lengua dentro con un gemido silencioso. John se estremeció al primer contacto de sus lenguas y resulta que no tenía ni idea de si Sherlock había besado a alguien así antes.

No importaba. John era el que estaba besándole, era el que estaba saboreándole, haciéndole suyo, suyo, _suyo._

“Odio ser esta persona,” dijo Greg, mucho más cerca de lo que John pensaba, “Pero nuestro asesino se está despertando.”

John se apartó rápidamente, dando un paso atrás y mirando al suelo. No respiraba correctamente y su corazón estaba latiendo demasiado rápido.

“Donovan, Miller,” llamó Lestrade, “encargaos de Mr. Humer.”

John ni si quiera se había dado cuenta de que Donovan estaba allí, y cuando levantó la vista, la encontró sonriendo. Sin estar seguro que pensar de ello, John respiró hondo antes de volver a mirar a Sherlock. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, sus labios hinchados y sus ojos aún cerrados, y John le encontró increíblemente hermoso.

“Dios,” rio Greg, dando una palmada en el hombro de John, “¡Os llevó lo vuestro!” John forzó una sonrisa pero mantuvo sus ojos en Sherlock. “Creo que le has roto.”

Los ojos de Sherlock se abrieron de golpe, encontrándose inmediatamente con los de John. Los tres se quedaron en silencio, y John no quiso otra cosa que cruzar la distancia entre ellos y besarle de nuevo. “Deberíamos ir a casa,” dijo finalmente Sherlock.

“Sí, sí, id a casa,” Greg les sonrió, “Haced más de eso o lo que sea, no quiero saber.” Apretó el hombro de John por última vez, suspirando felizmente tras dejarlo ir y alejándose. “¡Necesito tu deposición Sherlock!”

Sherlock no se molestó en responder y pronto se quedaron solos.

“Eso-“empezó Sherlock pero paró, alejándose del contenedor, “Eso estuvo bien. Se lo creyó.”

_Sí, claro, la Apuesta._

John espero hasta que estuvo seguro de que podía hablar bien antes de decir, “Aún estás sangrando, deberíamos ir a casa para que pueda echarle un vistazo.”

“Es superficial,” aseguró Sherlock, sus ojos sin encontrarse con los suyos.

“Yo juzgaré eso,” respondió John antes de andar hacia la calle. Le tomó un momento a Sherlock seguirle.

Encontraron un taxi rápidamente y una vez más no intercambiaron palabra durante todo el trayecto. John aún recordaba la manera en la que Sherlock había gemido, la manera en la que su cuerpo se había sentido contra el suyo tan solo minutos atrás, y no estaba seguro de si podría llegar a olvidar. Seguramente Sherlock borraría todo, o quizá guardarlo como nueva información, pero el cerebro de John no funcionaba de esa forma. Había besado a Sherlock Holmes, y eso iba a estar con él por mucho, mucho tiempo.

John salió primero del taxi y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el piso. Escuchó vagamente a Mrs. Hudson llamándole pero no contestó, dejando a Sherlock ocuparse de eso. Necesitaba pensar, ordenar cosas y recuperar el control.

“John, ¿estás bien?” preguntó Sherlock tan pronto como entró al piso. “Dijiste que no te importaba.”

“No me importa,” John se apresuró a contestar, “Solamente estoy preocupado por tus heridas.”

No estaba seguro de si Sherlock le había creído o no, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Ambos fueron al baño, Sherlock se sentó en el borde de la bañera y justo cuando empezaba a quitarse la camisa, su teléfono sonó con un mensaje nuevo. “Es Lestrade,” dijo antes de darle el móvil.

**De Lestrade – 8h56**

_Ni si quiera os felicité, así que ¡felicidades! Voy a organizar una fiesta (sí, esto necesita una celebración, Sherlock) este domingo no, al siguiente. ¡Acude o llevaré la fiesta a ti! ¡Salud!_

“Una fiesta,” dijo John, sin poder reprimir una sonrisa.

“Aburrido,” contestó Sherlock, “Pero por lo menos estamos seguros de que se lo creyó.”

“Creo que era obvio, sí,” respondió John, volviendo a concentrarse en el pecho de Sherlock. Había un pequeño corte en su pecho pero nada alarmante. “Solo un rasguño.”

“Te lo dije,” contestó, y John desvió la mirada hacia él, perdiéndose por un momento. “Podemos terminar esto después de la fiesta.”

John asintió.

“Para entonces Lestrade ya habrá cobrado el dinero,” continuó Sherlock, “y a nadie más le importará.”

 _A mí,_ pensó John pero no dijo nada. Se ocupó de las heridas de Sherlock y puso las vendas de nuevo en el botiquín. Sherlock se puso la camisa pero permaneció sentado, obviamente a punto de decir algo, y John esperó.

“Me gustaría seguir fingiendo incluso cuando estamos aquí, solo nosotros dos,” dijo finalmente. “Así nos acostumbraremos el uno al otro y se sentirá más natural en la fiesta.”

“Pensaba que se suponía que teníamos que romper,” contestó John, incapaz de reprimir la amargura en su voz.

“Lo haremos, sí, pero hasta entonces la gente esperará que actuemos de una cierta manera cuando estemos juntos, y tiene que parecer real.”

“Tienes razón,” concedió John, preguntándose cómo se suponía que iba a acostumbrarse a estar cerca de Sherlock por trece días y después parar completamente.

“Creo que deberíamos seguir besándonos,” dijo Sherlock tras un momento.

“¿Por qué, planeas besarme enfrente de todos otra vez?” preguntó John, sin estar seguro de si besarse cuando estaban solos era una buena idea.

“¿No es lo que hacen las parejas?”

“No todas, no,” respondió John honestamente.

Sherlock pareció considerar su respuesta, “Pero si nos besamos frente a otras personas, lo hará más creíble, ¿no?”

“Supongo que sí, lo hará.”

“Mantengo eso entonces,” dijo Sherlock, volviendo a mirarle, “Deberíamos seguir besándonos también, solo para asegurarnos de que parecerá natural durante la fiesta.”

“Bien, vale.”

“Vale,” asintió Sherlock, se levantó y fue a su habitación.

_Trece días._

 


	4. Apuesta de Sally Donovan

****

_Febrero 2010 – Esto es ridículo. El rarito no tiene relaciones y este John Watson puede irse a la mierda._

_Marzo 2010 – Vale, esto está empezando a ser muy obvio como para ignorarlo. 20 _£ a que se besan cuando John decida callar a Holmes.__

_Mayo 2015 – Acabo de darme cuenta de que esto sigue en pie, así que apuesto 40£ a que besa a Holmes cuando se pone demasiado molesto._


	5. Trece días- parte uno

**Día 1**

John se despertó temprano al día siguiente, sin estar seguro de cuantas horas había conseguido dormir esa noche. Sentía como si hubiera estado mirando al techo toda la noche, intentando recordar la sensación exacta de los labios de Sherlock contra los suyos, preguntándose si podría de alguna manera olvidarlos por completo. Sherlock le había asegurado que necesitaban seguir practicando los besos, pero John temía que no pudiera llegar a ser como el primer beso. No había pensado en absoluto en su plan cuando empujó a Sherlock contra el contenedor, y menos aun cuando le besó. Había estado fuera de su control. Necesitaba besar a ese hombre como necesitaba al aire, y un “beso practicado” nunca se sentiría igual.

Ese había sido posiblemente el único beso “real” que compartiría alguna vez con Sherlock Holmes, y le dolía tan solo de pensarlo.

Sherlock ya se había levantado, por supuesto, y estaba trabajando en la cocina a juzgar por los ruidos que llegaban hasta su cuarto. John suspiró, poniendo los ojos en blanco y cerrándolos. Se suponía que estaba en una relación con Sherlock, se suponía que tenía que haber dormido en su cama esa noche y hacer como si todo fuera fácil por la mañana. Eso era lo que todos esperaban ahora, y John tenía que dárselo por los siguientes trece días.

“John,” llamó Sherlock desde el piso de abajo, sobresaltándole, “sé que estás despierto.”

Otro suspiro más y John se levantó.

“Necesitamos hablar algo más sobre los siguientes trece días,” continuo Sherlock, “Date prisa.”

“Voy,” respondió John, poniéndose una camiseta y los pantalones del pijama antes de dirigirse abajo. Como era de esperar, Sherlock estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina, trabajando en el mismo experimento que el día anterior, pero levantó la vista en cuanto John entró en la habitación.

“No has dormido bien,” remarcó.

“Se podría decir, sí,” contestó John, sirviéndose una taza de café. “¿Tú has dormido algo?”

“Quizá una hora o dos,” dijo Sherlock, echando un último vistazo a su experimento antes de levantarse y dirigirse a la sala de estar. “Tenemos que hablar.”

John reprimió una risa, y le siguió, sentándose en su sillón mientras Sherlock cogía su violín y jugaba con las cuerdas. Estaba nervioso, John se dio cuenta, y sonrió dentro de su taza. Permanecieron en silencio por otro minuto o dos, John terminó de despertarse mirando los dedos de Sherlock tirar de las cuerdas.

“¿Dijiste que querías revisar lo que vamos a hacer a continuación?” preguntó finalmente, su taza vacía y sintiéndose un poco más listo para enfrentarse al día.

“Tenemos trece días para hacer creer a todo el mundo que estamos juntos. Si la cagamos, Lestrade perderá su dinero y la Apuesta empezará de nuevo.” Sherlock se detuvo, mirándole por varios segundos. “No estoy seguro de que podamos sacar esto por segunda vez sin levantar sospechas.”

“Es lo más probable, sí.”

Greg se volvería loco si se enterara de que ha sido engañado de esta forma, y todos esperarán mucho más si Sherlock intentara esto de nuevo. Ya era suficientemente peligroso, y John no estaba seguro de estar dispuesto a hacerlo de nuevo.

“Lo que significa que tenemos que ser muy convincentes,” dijo Sherlock, alcanzando una libreta. “Mejor pensar en todos los detalles.”

John exhaló lentamente, “Sabes, creo que no podemos planear nada. Quién sabe qué pasara en los siguientes días.”

“Ya lo sé,” dijo Sherlock, poniendo los ojos en blanco. “No significa que no podamos prepararnos.”

John sonrió, “Está bien, ¿qué necesitamos para estar preparados?”

“La fiesta durará seguramente unas cuatro horas, pero deberíamos fugarnos a las dos horas y media. Esto significa que tenemos que tenerles convencidos todo ese tiempo.” Sherlock anotó algo en la libreta y le miró de nuevo, “Estarán esperando intimidad, caricias, algunos besos también.”

John tragó con dificultad, forzándose a mirar los ojos de Sherlock y a no fijarse en sus labios.

“Es altamente probable que tengamos que actuar como una pareja los siguientes trece días también,” continuó Sherlock, “La gente irá y vendrá, puede que tengamos nuevos casos y salgamos a la calle.”

“¿Pensabas quedarte en el piso todo el tiempo?” preguntó John, riendo lentamente, “¿Tú?”

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco de nuevo, “Claro que no, por eso necesitamos hablar de esto.”

“Vale, vale,” John sonrió y se puso más cómodo en su sillón. “Sigue.”

“Así que tenemos intimidad,” dijo Sherlock, anotando la palabra al mismo tiempo, “Caricias y besos.” Miró lo que acababa de escribir. “¿Se te ocurre algo más? Tú tienes más experiencia en esta área, después de todo.”

John consideró la pregunta un rato largo. Había mucho más en una relación que solo intimidad pero mantuvo la boca cerrada. Era lo mejor para Sherlock no saber más de lo que había investigado, por lo menos sería más fácil para John mantener sus sentimientos a raya de esta manera, “Está bien así.”

“Aún necesito pensar en esto,” declaró Sherlock. “Estás a punto de leer los periódicos así que vamos a sentarnos juntos en el sofá y así experimentaremos cercanía al mismo tiempo.”

John sintió que le recorrían oleadas de adoración al ver la expresión seria de Sherlock mientras hablaba de un tema tan tierno, y asintió, “Hagámoslo, vale.”

Sherlock le alcanzó los periódicos y se levantó, esperando a John antes de acercarse al sofá. John se sentó primero, descansando su brazo en el reposabrazos y Sherlock se sentó a su lado, sus muslos y costados tocándose. Permanecieron así por varios momentos antes de que John abriera los periódicos y Sherlock cerrara los ojos. A Sherlock le llevó menos de cinco minutos moverse de nuevo, pasando su brazo alrededor de los hombros de John antes de quitarlo, mascullando algo demasiado rápido como para que John lo entendiera.

“Por qué no-,” John levantó el periódico, golpeando su regazo con su otra mano, esperando que Sherlock lo pillara sin que tuviera que decir nada. Las mejillas de Sherlock se encendieron cuando lo captó, y rápidamente se recostó en el sofá, su cabeza descansando en el regazo de John, y suspiró antes de volver a cerrar los ojos. “¿Así bien?”

“Sí,” murmuró Sherlock, “Perfecto.”

John sonrió, observando el rostro de Sherlock y aprovechándose de que tenía los ojos cerrados para mirarle adecuadamente. Parecía mucho más relajado de lo normal, y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, sus ojos encontraron su boca de nuevo, el tentador arco de Cupido estaba justo ahí, y John se lamió los labios. Sería tan fácil simplemente inclinarse y sellar sus labios de nuevo.

John se encogió de hombros, bajando de nuevo el periódico y ocultando así la cara de Sherlock, e intentó no pensar en la calidez que irradiaba su cuerpo.

**Día 2**

Mrs. Hudson los encontró temprano a la mañana siguiente, John ocupado escribiendo su último caso (al fin) y Sherlock hablando consigo mismo sobre la descomposición de la piel humana. El día anterior no había sido tan desafiante como John temía, se habían comportado normalmente excepto que Sherlock se sentaba más cerca y le tocaba más, y cuando llegó la hora de acostarse, John pensó que podría llegar a aguantar hasta la fiesta sin incidentes. Hoy había empezado siendo lo mismo, pero tan pronto como John vio la sonrisa de su casera, supo que las cosas se iban a complicar.

“Oh, chicos,” suspiró, su sonrisa creciendo por momentos, “¡He escuchado las noticias!”

Sherlock se detuvo a mitad de la frase, echando una mirada a John antes de volverse hacia Mrs. Hudson, “¿Qué noticias?”

“Oh, Sherlock, no tienes por qué fingir,” contestó, acercándose a él y abrazándole, “Estoy tan feliz por vosotros dos.”

John rio suavemente cuando Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco pero la abrazó de vuelta, “Gracias, supongo.”

“Después de todo, oh chicos,” suspiró de nuevo antes de soltar a Sherlock, “Estoy tan, tan feliz.”

“Lo sabemos, sí,” respondió, y ella golpeó su hombro ligeramente.

“John,” se acercó a él y John se levantó, recibiéndola entre sus brazos, “Siempre supe que eras para él, muchísimas gracias.”

John no supo que responder, y sintió un pinchazo de culpa al pensar en Mrs. Hudson escuchando su futura ruptura. “Gracias, Mrs. Hudson.”

Ella dio un paso atrás, mirándole por otro segundo antes de decir, “Vamos a tomar una taza de té para celebrarlo.”

John estaba a punto de decir que no era realmente necesario cuando se dio cuenta de que Sherlock le estaba mirando, sacudiendo su cabeza con entusiasmo _. Práctica, cierto._ Tensando su mano, John fue a la cocina y encendió la kettle. Sherlock tenía razón, por supuesto, Mrs. Hudson era la persona perfecta para practicar. Los conocía demasiado bien y se daría cuenta de cualquier cosa fuera de lugar. Aun así, John no pudo evitar preocuparse.

“¿Tienes algunas galletas ahí?” preguntó Mrs. Hudson, haciéndole saltar.

“No estoy seguro de que tengamos nada seguro para comer en la despensa, lo siento.”

Rio, golpeando su hombro, “Ahora mismo vuelvo.”

Sherlock se puso a su lado inmediatamente, “Esto es una oportunidad brillante, John.”

“¿No es demasiado pronto?” preguntó, sirviendo té en sus tazas.

“No, es perfecto, está demasiado feliz como para darse cuenta de nada,” contestó Sherlock, sonando demasiado entusiasmado.

“Sherlock, deberíamos decírselo o estará devastada,” dijo John con prudencia, girándose para verlo de frente, y Sherlock frunció el ceño.

“Lo entenderá.”

John negó con la cabeza, “Ya la has visto.”

Esto pareció hacerle pensar un momento, “Puede que esté triste durante algunos días, pero lo superará.”

John le miró fijamente, resistiendo las ganas de pasar sus dedos a través de los rizos de su frente y sonrió suavemente, “Si estás tan seguro.”

“Chicos, ¿está listo el té?” llamó Mrs. Hudson desde las escaleras.

“Recuerda,” susurró Sherlock, “Intimidad.”

John llevó el té a la sala de estar y se sentó al lado de Sherlock, dándose cuenta de cómo el rostro de Mrs. Hudson se iluminó al verlos. “Oh chicos, siempre supe que estabais hechos el uno para el otro. Desde el momento en que te mudaste, John, era tan obvio.” Suspiró, “Me sorprende que os haya llevado tanto tiempo daros cuenta.”

“Han pasado muchas cosas,” respondió John, considerando sus palabras con cuidado.

“Lo sé,” contestó Mrs. Hudson, sacudiendo tristemente la cabeza. “Aún recuerdo las semanas después de que Sherlock saltara, oh John, eras como un fantasma viviendo solo en recuerdos.”

John tensó su puño, sintiendo un dolor familiar recorrerle el pecho por la mención del falso suicidio de Sherlock. Aún dolía después de todo este tiempo, y sintió a Sherlock desplazarse más cerca de él.

“Y luego Mary,” continuó Mrs. Hudson, “y esa horrible boda, y el discurso. Tan bonito.”

John miró a Sherlock, y lo encontró mirando fijamente al fondo de su taza. Había pensado en ese discurso tantas veces, sus palabras aún estaban grabadas en su memoria, y una vez más deseó haber encontrado el momento para hablar de ello. Había sido todo muy rápido después de eso, Magnussen, las drogas, las amenazas de Moriarty y la verdadera identidad de Mary. Los últimos cuatro meses habían sido una pesadilla sin fin, una de la que John acababa de despertar.

“Pero ya no importa,” Mrs. Hudson sonrió, tomando un sorbo de su té mientras los miraba a ambos, “Finalmente habéis podido encontraros el uno al otro.”

“Sí,” John sonrió, entrelazando sus dedos y los de Sherlock, “Lo hicimos.”

El pulgar de Sherlock acarició lentamente su palma, casi indeciso, y John se giró y le sonrió. No esperaba que su cara estuviera tan cerca, y una vez más el deseo de besarle le abrumó. Se forzó a concentrarse en el tacto de la mano de Sherlock y cogió su taza de nuevo. Bebieron su té en silencio por varios segundos, antes de que Mrs. Hudson suspirara de nuevo.

“Tuve tanto miedo por vosotros, sabéis,” sonrió, una sonrisa mucho más triste esta vez. “Después de vivir juntos tantos años y no dar el siguiente paso, no sé. Creo que hubo un punto en que me rendí. Era doloroso de ver.”

John estuvo a punto de soltar la mano de Sherlock pero él la apretó con más fuerza, “Creo que todos nos habíamos rendido, Mrs. Hudson.”

John se volvió bruscamente, no le gustaba el tono triste de su voz pero Sherlock seguía sin mirarle a la cara. John reprimió el impulso de levantarse y salir de allí. No podía escuchar más a Mrs. Hudson, no podía escucharla hablar de cómo de miserable era sin Sherlock en su vida sabiendo lo cierto que era. Sherlock estaba actuando perfectamente, y no había duda de que Mrs. Hudson se lo estaba creyendo. Aún, John sintió que todos estos años guardándose todo dentro estaba derrumbándose sobre sus hombros.

**Día 3**

“Hoy me gustaría practicar cogernos de la mano un poco más,” declaró Sherlock a la mañana siguiente, haciendo que John se ahogara con su café.

Tosió por varios segundos, intentando respirar de nuevo, “¿Cogernos de la mano?”

“Sí,” contestó Sherlock, sentándose delante de él, “Ayer me cogiste la mano mientras Mrs. Hudson estaba allí e investigué un poco por la noche. Es algo que hacen mucho las parejas, como una muestra de afecto y amor. Por tanto, la gente esperará que hagamos lo mismo.”

“¿Has estado toda la noche investigando sobre cómo cogerse de la mano?” preguntó, sin creerse lo que acababa de oír.

“Eso es lo que acabo de decir, John, estate atento.”

“Perdón, perdón,” aclaró su garganta, “¿Y qué más averiguaste?”

“Hay muchas maneras de cogerle la mano a alguien, y también muchos significados en el acto.” Sherlock abrió la libreta de su lado y John la reconoció como la que usó el primer día.

“Has escrito mucho más ahí,” remarcó, la curiosidad recorriéndole la cabeza.

“Estoy llevando la cuenta de todo, John,” contestó Sherlock, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, lo cual era probablemente para él en ese momento.

“Vale, un nuevo experimento,” dijo John, esperando que no se notara su desilusión en su voz.

“Mejor aprovecharlo bien, ¿no?”

John se levantó, puso su plato y su taza en el fregadero y se dirigió al baño, “Voy a darme una ducha.”

“Espera, tenemos que practicar,” interrumpió Sherlock, levantándose y siguiéndole.

“¿Vas a darme la mano mientras me ducho?” preguntó John, dándose cuenta de lo resentido que sonaba y odiando cómo Sherlock se cerró ante esas palabras.

“Obviamente no,” respondió, su tono lo más neutral posible. “Dime cuando estarás listo para empezar.”

Salió enfadado de la cocina, dejando a John solo y aún más frustrado. No quería mosquearle de ninguna manera, y de hecho esperaba que hoy fuera un buen día. Había decidido esa noche, estando despierto en la oscuridad, que iba a aprovechar el máximo esta situación. Tomaría lo que fuera que Sherlock estaba dispuesto a darle y lo haría suyo, mantenerlo lo máximo posible y aferrarse a ello. Tenía trece días para conocer a Sherlock de una manera completamente nueva, y ya la estaba cagando.

Permaneció más tiempo de lo normal en la ducha, dejando que el agua caliente le liberara la tensión. Sabía muy bien que Sherlock estaba haciendo esto de la única manera que sabía. Era su primera relación, sin importar lo falsa que fuera, y por supuesto intentaría hacerlo lo mejor que podía. Debe haber estado planeando esto mucho tiempo y probablemente ya tenga distintos criterios anotados. Uno por cada aspecto de este nuevo experimento. John solo tenía que hacer su papel, y todo estaría bien.

Sherlock estaba enfurruñado cuando John salió del baño y no respondió cuando llamó su nombre, así que John se sentó en su sillón y abrió el libro que había empezado una semana antes. No recordaba mucho de la historia, pero no le estaba prestando atención de todas maneras. Sherlock estaba justo ahí, tirado en el sofá, y John supo que podía ir allí, poner la cabeza de Sherlock en su regazo y salirse con la suya. Se preguntó por un momento si Sherlock le dejaría jugar con su pelo, dejarle recorrerlo con los dedos y sentir los suaves rizos desdoblarse entre ellos.

“¿Estás listo ya?” preguntó Sherlock de repente, John se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que Sherlock le había estado mirando todo el rato.

Aclaró su garganta, puso el libro a un lado y respiró profundamente antes de responder, “Sí. ¿Qué quieres hacer?”

Sherlock se puso en pie y fue hacia él, sentándose en el sillón y cogiendo su mano. El ángulo era extraño y John tuvo que desplazarse para que pudieran caber los dos, pero a Sherlock no pareció importarle. “He leído que mientras están cogidas de la mano, las parejas tienden a sentirse más conectadas.” Parecía pensativo, mirando fijamente a sus manos juntas. “¿Te sientes más conectado a mí?”

“Supongo,” respondió John, las yemas de sus dedos presionadas contra la piel de Sherlock, y no pudo resistir una dulce caricia.

“Tendrás que ser más preciso, John,” dijo con un suspiro, y John sonrió, apretando su mano contra la suya.

“Sí,” corrigió, “Me siento más conectado a ti.”

“Bien,” respondió Sherlock, sin dejar de mirar a sus manos, “Yo también.”

La sonrisa de John creció.

Después de eso, Sherlock se negó a soltar su mano. Se cogían de las manos mientras comían, mientras veían la tele y mientras leían. Sherlock incluso se las apañó para cogerle la mano mientras John fregaba los platos, hablando sobre el experimento todo el rato, y le tomó varios minutos a John darse cuenta de que había estado acariciando la muñeca de Sherlock con su pulgar todo el tiempo. En algún momento, Sherlock cogió su libreta de nuevo y preguntó a John varias preguntas sobre las diferentes maneras en las que se habían cogido de la mano, cómo se había sentido y qué pensaba de todo el proceso. Todo eso sin soltarle, claro.

“Sabes,” dijo John ya entrada la tarde, mientras disfrutaban de un rato tranquilo en el sofá, con sus manos entrelazadas descansando entre ellos, “Si vamos a estar tomados de la mano todo el día, mejor hacerlo mientras damos una vuelta.”

Sherlock frunció el ceño, “¿Por qué?”

“Es lo que la mayoría de gente hace,” respondió, apartando a un lado su libro y mirándole, “Cogerse de la mano mientras se da un paseo.”

“Es algo de lo que me he dado cuenta, sí,” remarcó Sherlock, probablemente entrando en su Palacio mental, “Es una buena idea, John.”

“Me gusta dar alguno de vez en cuando,” respondió John y los labios de Sherlock se estiraron hasta formar una sonrisa. “¿Vamos entonces?”

Llegaron al parque favorito de John en Londres en menos de veinte minutos, y empezaba a sentir natural tener la mano de Sherlock junto a la suya. A John le gustaba el agradable peso y la calidez de los dedos de Sherlock alrededor de los suyos. A Sherlock también parecía gustarle, era obvio por cómo no paraba de apretar la mano de John. John ocultó su sonrisa al entrar al parque y tomó el camino más largo, caminando lentamente. No habían hablado mucho desde que salieron del piso, pero era un buen silencio. Uno de esos silencios que John había aprendido a disfrutar con el tiempo.

Un perro corrió hacia ellos, y John tuvo que soltar a Sherlock para esquivarle mientras el dueño se disculpaba, “Está bien, no se preocu-,” aseguró John pero fue interrumpido por Sherlock que le tiró hacia él y entrelazando sus dedos de nuevo rápidamente. “Qué prisa hay,” no pudo evitar preguntar John, sonriendo cuando Sherlock tan solo se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando.

Iban por la mitad del camino cuando John habló de nuevo, “Dijiste que tenías un perro cuando eras niño.”

“¿Eso es una pregunta o una afirmación, John?” preguntó Sherlock, sin mirarle.

“Una pregunta.”

“Entonces sí, lo tuve.” Se fue deteniendo, mirando alrededor y John esperó pacientemente. Sabía desde hacía tiempo que era un tema complicado, y se alegraba de dejar a Sherlock decidir si quería hablar de ello o no. “Se llamaba Barbarroja, mis padres me lo compraron cuando tenía seis años. Murió el día de mi onceavo cumpleaños, le atropelló un coche.”

“Lo siento,” dijo John, apretando su mano. “¿Era tuyo?”

“Era mío, sí, más que de mis padres seguro. Creo que a Mycroft también le gustaba, pero no se le daba bien mostrar sus emociones, incluso en aquel entonces.” Sherlock sonrió, y John pudo ver los fantasmas de sus recuerdos descansar dentro de su sonrisa. “Aún, él aceptaba jugar con nosotros de vez en cuando.”

“¿Jugar?”

“Piratas,” respondió Sherlock y esta vez le miró. Estaban más cerca de lo normal, mucho más cerca, y John solo tenía que alzarse un poco para sellar sus labios. No lo hizo. “Yo era el capitán, Barbarroja era mi ayudante. Mycroft era el prisionero.”

“Me cuesta imaginármelo,” rio John y la risa de Sherlock llenó el ambiente.

“Estoy seguro de que lo negará si se lo preguntas,” dijo, “Pero mamá debe tener algunas fotos.”

“No me sorprendería que Mycroft se las hubiera arreglado para hacerlas desaparecer,” remarcó John y Sherlock rio de nuevo.

“Oh, ¡ella nunca le dejaría acercarse al álbum de fotos!”

Sus risas resonaron en el parque y John apretó sus manos solo un poco, dándose cuenta de que deseaba no soltarle nunca.

**Día 4**

John se encontró con Greg afuera del pub, saliendo del taxi justo cuando Greg llegaba. Le devolvió el saludo mientras pagaba al taxista y Greg se acercó a él rápidamente, “Me preguntaba si Sherlock te dejaría venir esta noche,” dijo.

“¿Por qué no iba a dejarme?” preguntó, frunciendo el ceño mientras entraban al pub.

“Vosotros dos sois como recién casados ahora mismo,” sonrió, “¡Entendería que tuvieras algo más en mente para esta noche!”

Le guiñó un ojo y John puso los ojos en blanco, se sentaron en su mesa habitual y llamaron a la camarera. Ella les sonrió y asintió, sabía lo que iban a pedir, y John se volvió a fijar en su amigo. “¿Qué tal estás?”

“Estoy bien,” contestó Greg, aun sonriendo, “¡Pero yo debería ser el que hace esa pregunta!”

John movió la cabeza pero no pudo evitar sonreír, recordando cómo Sherlock había estado pegado a él antes, garantizando que sus olores se mezclaran antes de encontrarse con Lestrade. Le tomó cinco minutos a John deshacerse de él antes de que Sherlock notara como su cuerpo respondía al contacto prolongado, e incluso entonces, Sherlock había seguido dándole consejos para la noche.

“Estoy bien,” respondió John honestamente.

“Oh, vamos,” Greg suspiró, “¡No puedes dejarme así! ¡He estado esperando a que vosotros dos estéis juntos años, me merezco algo más que “Estoy bien!”

John rio, sintiendo sus mejillas encenderse, y se dio cuenta de que esta podía ser la única vez que tuviera a alguien a quien hablarle sobre la verdadera naturaleza de sus sentimientos hacia Sherlock sin ningún problema.

“Está muy bien,” sonrió. “Es tan loco como siempre, pero es Sherlock y no lo cambiaría por nada.”

“Claro que no,” Greg sonrió, “Aun así, ¡parece que has encontrado una buena manera de dejarle sin palabras!”

John le sonrió, “¿Lo hice, verdad?”

“Nunca le había visto así,” respondió Greg, su sonrisa se suavizó, “Me alegro mucho por los dos, sabes.”

“Gracias tío.”

Sus bebidas llegaron, y bebieron en silencio durante varios minutos. Se había convertido en un hábito suyo quedar así, uno que habían podido permitirse durante años, y John se alegraba de que aún se las arreglaran para salir incluso después de los últimos tres años. Sabía que Greg estaba dolido cuando paró de llamar, pero por un tiempo John había creído que la mejor manera de continuar con su vida era olvidándose enteramente de su vida con Sherlock.

“¿Y qué tal es,” preguntó Greg, “estar en una relación con Sherlock Holmes?”

“Es más o menos lo mismo, ya sabes, sigue destrozando la cocina y tocando el violín en medio de la noche,” John rio, “Pero al mismo tiempo, lo cambia todo.”

Greg asintió, tomó otro trago de su bebida antes de decir, “Os he estado viendo a los dos, deseándoos el uno al otro durante años, y en algún punto, pensé que quizá simplemente se quedaría así. Que erais demasiado tercos como para hacer algo al respecto.”

“Tercos no,” corrigió John, “Asustados quizá.”

“¿Asustados?” Greg frunció el ceño. “¿De qué?”

“Sabes que el día que le conocí, le pedí salir, más o menos.” Greg sacudió la cabeza, insistiéndole para que continuara. “Respondió que a pesar de estar halagado por mi interés, se consideraba casado con su trabajo.”

Greg resopló, “Claro que sí, el jodido imbécil.”

John sonrió, “Sí,” suspiró. “Después de eso razoné las cosas y me conformé con ser su amigo. Funcionó bien al principio, pero vivir con Sherlock Holmes te hace darte cuenta de muchas cosas, y cuando estuvo claro que me sentía atraído hacia él y no quería pasar otro día más sin estar con él, aún tenía su rechazo dándome vueltas a la cabeza.”

“¿Y no crees que pudo haber cambiado de opinión?”

“Ya has visto la manera en la que habla de las relaciones y el romance,” suspiró, “Lo odia.”

“Bueno, ahora ya no, aparentemente,” Greg sonrió y John forzó una sonrisa. “Odio sacar el tema de nuevo, ¿pero no te alegraste de que no fuerais nada cuando saltó?”

Todo el cuerpo de John tembló ante la mención del suicidio falso de Sherlock y cerró los ojos, “No, no me alegré.” Sintió a Greg mirándole confundido, y tomó aire antes de responder. “Durante dos años me dije a mi mismo que Sherlock murió sin saber cuánto era amado.”

“Oh.”

“Pero supongo que tienes razón,” dijo, volviendo a mirarle. “No estoy seguro de que hubiera podido olvidarle si me hiciera eso sabiendo cuánto me destrozaría por dentro.”

“Te destrozó, John,” dijo Greg, su tono era triste y su mirada evitaba la de John. “Nunca te había visto así antes. Me sentí tan impotente, sabiendo que era mi culpa.”

“Fue culpa de Moriarty y de nadie más,” dijo John rápidamente.

“Aún, jugué un papel en aquello,” respondió Greg, “y me arrepentiré de haber dudado de él por el resto de mi vida.”

Se quedaron callados, sus bebidas ya estaban vacías. John quiso correr de vuelta a casa y abrazar fuerte a Sherlock, para sentirle vivo y cálido en sus brazos. Casi le había perdido tantas veces que no estaba seguro de que pudiera sobrevivir a otra.

“Sabes,” dijo Greg, su voz casi un susurro, “Creo que el momento en el que supe que Sherlock te amaba fue en tu boda. Por supuesto, su discurso fue bastante obvio, pero no lo viste cuando tocó esa canción para vosotros.” Se detuvo. “El modo en que te miraba, joder, estaba tocando su despedida enfrente de todos.”

John recordó demasiado bien su primer baile con Mary, los ojos de Sherlock después de que anunciara su embarazo. Por un instante John estuvo seguro de que vio arrepentimiento, y ahora, con las palabras de Greg aún en el aire, John se preguntó de nuevo si había tenido razón. ¿Sentía algo Sherlock por aquel entonces? ¿Aún lo sentiría hoy?

“Me alegro de que finalmente os hayáis encontrado el uno al otro,” dijo Greg, moviendo la cabeza y llamando a la camarera por otra ronda. “Os merecéis algo de felicidad después de todo lo que pasó.”

John brindó por eso, “La merecemos, sí.”

“¿No le importó la fiesta?” preguntó Greg tras un momento, haciéndoles reír a los dos.

“De hecho, no,” respondió John, “Ya ha estimado que podemos irnos tras dos horas y media.”

Greg puso los ojos en blanco, riendo de nuevo, “Claro que sí.”

“No tenías por qué, sabes,” le dijo, “No es nada del otro mundo.”

“Lo es,” aseguró. “Créeme, lo es.”

John le sonrió, pidió otra bebida, e intentó no pensar en el momento en el que Greg se enterara de su ruptura.

**Día 5**

Sherlock sacó el tema de besarse tras cinco días de su primer beso. John se había estado preguntando cuando iban a volver a hablar de ello. Sherlock parecía tan decidido en que continuaran besándose que John pensó que volverían a hacerlo al día siguiente. La verdad sea dicha, había esperado que pasara más pronto, la tentación de besar a Sherlock era cada vez más difícil de ignorar con cada día que pasaba. Habían seguido cogiéndose de la mano y tocándose y estando pegados el uno al otro, y de alguna manera ahora se sentía familiar tener a Sherlock presionado contra él cuando cocinaba, o la cabeza de Sherlock en su regazo cuando estaba en el sofá. Parecía que llevaban haciendo esto por años, y todo iba a acabar en ocho días.

John estaba haciendo la cama cuando Sherlock le encontró, tenía la libreta en la mano y se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior. “¿Qué pasa?”

“Besos.”

John se puso derecho, su corazón ya latía más rápido, “¿Qué pasa con eso?”

“Es hora de practicar algo más,” dijo Sherlock, “Creo.”

“Tú eres el que lleva esto,” respondió John, su voz mucho más baja de lo normal y su  mirada bajando hasta sus labios. “Tú decides.”

“Exacto,” respondió antes de aclarar su garganta. “Te espero abajo.”

John aprovechó los siguientes minutos para reunir valor y limpiar su mente de cualquier fantasía que pudiera tener sobre besar a Sherlock en su propia casa. Si Sherlock iba a reaccionar de la misma manera que cuando practicaron cogerse de la mano, John iba a tener que estar besándole todo el día. “Joder,” maldijo silenciosamente y sacudió la cabeza. Terminó rápido de hacer la cama y respiró profundamente antes de ir junto a Sherlock.

El piso estaba extrañamente silencioso y John fue a sentarse a su lado sin soltar palabra. “Entonces,” dijo con indecisión, “¿Cómo quieres hacer esto?”

“He estado investigando.”

 _Claro que ha estado investigando,_ pensó John con una sonrisa. “¿Y?”

“Había mucha información, ninguna de ella lo suficientemente fiable,” declaró, mirándole. “Pero tú has besado a mucha gente-”

“Yo no diría que a mucha.”

Sherlock le ignoró y continuó, “Así que tendrás que guiarme esta vez.”

John tragó con dificultad, asintiendo. “De acuerdo, vale.” Se giró para estar frente a él adecuadamente y Sherlock también lo hizo, ambos mirándose fijamente el uno al otro. “En realidad es bastante simple, y ya lo hemos hecho antes.”

“Solo una vez,” corrigió, “Y no duró demasiado.”

“Bien.” Le miró fijamente durante varios segundos, “Se trata de confiar en la otra persona para saber qué hacer. No hay ningún truco o manual para esto, Sherlock. Cada beso es diferente, y se necesitan dos personas para hacerlo bien.”

Sherlock asintió, acercándose más.

“Por qué no lo mantenemos simple al principio, conocer nuestras bocas y nuestras reacciones.” Sherlock asintió de nuevo. John se lamió los labios, intentando una última vez, “Sabes, a la gente no le importará si no nos besamos enfrente de ellos, lo entenderán.”

Sherlock permaneció en silencio un momento largo, sus ojos estudiando la cara de John. “Ya te lo he dicho, la gente esperará que nos besemos. Nos interesa hacerlo parecer creíble.”

“Solo para aclararlo,” dijo John, “eso es todo.”

“Ahora que ya lo has hecho, ¿podemos hacer esto?”

John asintió, respirando hondo antes de tomar la mano de Sherlock y acercarle hacia él. “Suavemente,” murmuró antes de cerrar sus ojos y rozar sus labios contra los suyos. No pudo evitar que le recorriera un escalofrío, y sintió como Sherlock exhalaba por la nariz. No estaban precisamente besándose aún pero ya era perfecto. John empujó suavemente su nariz, aplicó más presión y atrapó el labio inferior de Sherlock entre los suyos.

Sherlock dejó escapar un pequeño jadeo y John sonrió, mordiendo su labio inferior esta vez. Sherlock no tardó en ponerse a la altura y pronto estaba besando a John de vuelta, sus labios se separaron solo para volver a juntarse suavemente de nuevo. No se parecía en nada a su primer beso, y John descubrió que le gustaba incluso más. Se separaron al mismo tiempo pero John se negó a abrir los ojos. Aún podía sentir la respiración de Sherlock contra sus labios.

“John,” exhaló Sherlock y John recuperó rápidamente sus labios. No podía haber terminado ya. Necesitaba más de esto, más de Sherlock pegado a él, su sabor, su respiración. Por un segundo John temió el estar vertiendo sus sentimientos en el beso, pero apartó el pensamiento. No importaba, mientras Sherlock siguiera besándole.

John no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, apartándose lo suficiente para respirar antes de besarse de nuevo, pero Sherlock cogió más y más confianza, y en nada estaba jugando con los labios de John. Chupó su labio inferior, haciendo gemir silenciosamente a John y ofreciendo más presión. Sus piernas les mantenían lejos el uno del otro y John consideró poner a Sherlock encima de su regazo para presionarse contra él y dejarse llevar.

El sonido del móvil de Sherlock les separó bruscamente, y los ojos de John se abrieron de golpe. Miró al móvil encima de la mesa, recuperando el aliento y sintió los ojos de Sherlock fijos en él. “Deberías responder, es Molly.”

“Yo- Sí.”

Sherlock alcanzó su teléfono y fue a la cocina, hablando sobre algunos trozos de cuerpos que Molly había guardado para él. John cerró de nuevo los ojos y maldijo en voz alta, “Joder.” Claro que Sherlock tenía que ser bueno besando, como lo era en todo lo demás. Sí, había sido descuidado y torpe al principio, pero John no quería otra cosa que besarle una y otra vez.

“Tengo que irme,” dijo cuando estuvo de vuelta, con su teléfono aún en la mano y sus ojos fijos en los de John. “Molly no puede guardar los miembros mucho más sin levantar sospechas.”

“Sí, mejor que vayas.”

Sherlock le miró fijamente por otro largo minuto antes de asentir y salir disparado del piso.

**Día 6**

John dejó escapar un suspiro silencioso.

Les habían llamado por un caso esa mañana y era la tercera vez que Sherlock quería echarle un vistazo al cuerpo. Había pasado un tiempo desde que había estado tan interesado en un caso, y John no pudo evitar sonreír a pesar de sentirse tan frustrado como el día anterior. No podía creer que hubiera vuelto a besar a Sherlock y entonces proceder a no hablar de ello en absoluto. Le llevó dos horas a Sherlock para volver de la morgue, y había estado trabajando en su experimento sin soltar palabra.

John había estado esperando todo el día, preguntándose si Sherlock le diría de practicar algo más, pero para cuando estuvieron ambos acostados, Sherlock no había sacado el tema ni una vez. Seguro que había sentido algo también. No era posible que John fuera el único afectado por unos cuantos besos. Sherlock le había dicho que no tenía experiencia, y los primeros besos eran difíciles de olvidar, ¿verdad?

_Dios, hasta donde yo sé ya lo ha borrado todo._

John se había pasado la mitad de la noche luchando contra las ganas de ir al piso de abajo y besar a Sherlock de nuevo, sin importar lo que dijera, o más bien, no dijera. Esta mañana no había sido tan extraña como John esperaba, y cuando Greg les llamó con un caso, Sherlock había vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre, sin olvidarse de recordarle a John que necesitaban actuar como la pareja que se suponía que eran.

“¿Eres John Watson, verdad?”

John saltó de la sorpresa, apartando la vista de la figura de Sherlock observando el cadáver de la víctima para centrarse en la mujer a su lado. Era nueva en el equipo de Lestrade y estaba sonriéndole suavemente, “¿Ese John Watson?”

“Supongo que soy yo,” respondió John, sonriendo.

“He oído hablar mucho de ti,” miró a Sherlock, “de vosotros dos.” Rio y se puso un mechón de pelo tras la oreja. “Sois bastante famosos en el cuartel.”

“Eso es su culpa,” contestó John y rio de nuevo.

“Soy Cassie,” se presentó, ofreciéndole la mano y John la estrechó suavemente, “Encantada de conocerte finalmente.”

“Encantado de conocerte, Cassie.”

Ambos miraron de nuevo a Sherlock, John intentó no mirar muy fijamente, antes de que Cassie hablara de nuevo, “¿Qué está buscando?”

“Está seguro de que el asesino es su marido, pero le falta la prueba final y hemos estado buscándola todo el día.”

“Y está en el cadáver,” preguntó, dando un paso hacia él.

“Eso cree él,” respondió John, “Así que debe ser verdad.”

Cassie asintió, “He oído que es muy bueno en esto.”

“Es increíble,” respondió John, sorprendido de su propia honestidad.

Justo cuando Cassie iba a decir algo más, Sherlock le llamó y John se disculpó rápidamente antes de ir junto a él. Sherlock se estaba levantando cuando se acercó a él y se giró para verle, inclinándose hacia él más de lo normal, “Creo que lo he encontrado, pero tenemos que ir al apartamento de Mr. Jayson primero.”

“¿Lestrade tiene una orden judicial?”

Sherlock se encogió de hombros, “Como si necesitáramos una. Vamos.”

John le cogió del brazo antes de que pudiera ir a ninguna parte, “No, vamos a preguntar a Greg y hacer esto respetando las reglas. No tenemos por qué meternos en líos por esto.”

Sherlock suspiró pero al final aceptó esperar dos minutos a que Greg confirmara que podían pagar una visita al marido de la víctima sin romper ninguna ley. “¿Pero qué gracia tiene eso?” preguntó Sherlock y John sintió el deseo de besar su sonrisa.

Fueron al piso del sospechoso en uno de los coches de Greg y Sherlock siguió analizando cada detalle una y otra vez, hablando más para sí mismo que para John, pero él escuchaba con atención de todas maneras. Amaba a Sherlock así, apasionado y brillante. Sin poder resistirlo más, alcanzó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos, Sherlock se paró por un momento solo para mirar a sus manos antes de continuar. John apreció la sonrisa de Greg que les miraba y puso los ojos en blanco antes de mirar por la ventana, mientras su pulgar acariciaba gentilmente la suave piel de Sherlock.

“Recuerda,” dijo Greg cuando llegaron, “No os metáis en líos donde no los hay.”

Estaba mirando más a Sherlock que a él, pero John asintió igualmente. Sherlock ya estaba saliendo del coche. “Haré que no se meta en problemas.”

“Estoy más preocupado de los problemas que él pueda causar,” Greg suspiró y ambos salieron del coche, siguiendo inmediatamente a Sherlock.

John vio a Cassie de nuevo cuando entró al ascensor con ellos y le devolvió su pequeña sonrisa. Era obvio que estaba ligando con él. John había coqueteado con suficiente gente en su vida para saber cuando estaba siendo engatusado, y rápidamente apartó la mirada. No necesitaba darle falsas esperanzas. Había parado de salir con mujeres hacía mucho tiempo, incluso desde Mary, y no planeaba seguir haciéndolo.

Sherlock era la única persona con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida, sin importar lo que tuviera que ofrecerle.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y todo pasó muy rápido. Antes de que John pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, el sospechoso estaba intentando escapar y Sherlock le estaba persiguiendo. John salió disparado hacia él inmediatamente. Por suerte para ambos el sospechoso no era un buen corredor y John le alcanzó en seguida y le derribó antes de que pudiera bajar por las escaleras. Sherlock respiraba fuertemente a su lado, y se arrodilló para ayudar a John a inmovilizar las manos del hombre.

“Demasiado fácil,” exhaló Sherlock y ambos estallaron en carcajadas, sus dedos descansaban junto a los del otro sobre la espalda del hombre.

Greg y su equipo fueron rápidos y arrestaron al asesino, el hombre gritando que era inocente todo el camino hacia el coche policial. John aún temblaba de la risa cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, “John, me preguntaba si te gustaría-“

Cassie no tuvo tiempo de terminar antes de que Sherlock atrajera a John hacia sí y lo besara inmediatamente, sin darle tiempo a John para moverse o responder al beso. Cuando estaba empezando a relajarse ante el tacto, Sherlock se apartó y lo miró fijamente por un segundo antes de decir, “¿Es que no puede ver que estamos juntos?”

John frunció el ceño y miró al lugar donde Cassie se encontraba hacía solo un momento. “¿Qué?”

“¿Por qué no se dio cuenta?” continuó, “¿Es que tenemos que hacer que sea aun más obvio?”

“Estoy seguro de que acabas de hacer que sea bastante obvio,” remarcó John, pero Sherlock ya no le estaba escuchando, y siguió hablando para si mismo mientras caminaban de vuelta al coche. John sacudió la cabeza, lamiendo su labio inferior y saboreando a Sherlock antes de seguirle.

                                                                                                                                                 


	6. Trece días - parte dos

**Día 7**

“Está lloviendo,” declaró Sherlock mientras John bajaba las escaleras, estirándose y bostezando.

“Estás muy observador esta mañana,” bromeó John y sonrió al ver la taza de café caliente esperándole en la mesa al lado de su sillón. “Gracias”, dijo mientras se sentaba.

Sherlock resopló, se levantó de su propio sillón y cayó sobre su regazo, enterrando su cabeza en el cuello de John y murmurando, “Intimidad,” como única explicación.

John se quedó quieto por un momento largo, intentando no derramar café en ninguno de los dos. Sherlock no parecía querer moverse de nuevo y tomó un sorbo de su bebida cuidadosamente, su mano libre posándose en la parte baja de su espalda. Estuvieron así por lo que parecieron horas, el café de John se había terminado hacía rato y sus ojos se cerraban. Sherlock era cálido contra él, y sus pechos se levantaban y descendían juntos, adormeciendo a John de nuevo.

Se despertó ante la sensación de los labios de Sherlock moviéndose contra su piel, “Te has quedado dormido.”

“Perdón,” se disculpó en un susurro. Sus brazos estaban alrededor de la cintura de Sherlock, y Sherlock aún tenía su cabeza acariciando los pliegues de su cuello. Se sentía como si fuera demasiado y muy poco al mismo tiempo. “¿Cuánto tiempo?”

“Veinte minutos,” respondió Sherlock, “Por lo menos desde que yo me desperté.”

John sonrió, “¿Has estado despierto y no te has movido por veinte minutos?”

Le tomó otro minuto a Sherlock responder, “No quería despertarte.”

John cerró los ojos de nuevo, su nariz encontró los suaves rizos de Sherlock e inhaló lentamente. “Sabes, esto es lo que se llama la manera perfecta de empezar un día lluvioso en casa.”

Sintió más que vio la sonrisa de Sherlock, “¿Y qué es un día lluvioso en casa?”

“Estoy seguro de que te resultará aburrido,” respondió John, reprimiendo el deseo de abrazarle más fuerte o levantar su cabeza y besarle. “Supone un montón de no hacer nada.”

“Ponme a prueba,” contestó Sherlock de todas maneras.

John se enamoró un poco más mientras respondía, “¿Por qué no te lo enseño mejor?”

Para empezar, John les preparó un desayuno apropiado que se convirtió en un almuerzo ya que Sherlock robó comida de aquí y allí, sentándose en la mesa de la cocina. John hizo como que le molestaba por unos cinco minutos antes de poner los ojos en blanco y asegurarse de que había suficiente mermelada como para que Sherlock la pusiera en su tostada. Escuchó como Sherlock explicaba en lo que había estado trabajando durante la noche, algo sobre abejas y su relación con su Reina, y John se prometió a si mismo comprarle el libro que había visto el otro día sobre apicultura.

Para cuando habían puesto todas las cosas en la mesa y puesto una película de James Bond, Sherlock se había comido casi toda la tostada. Se sentó cerca de John, entrelazando sus dedos a pesar de que así les era más complicado comer, pero John no pensó en quejarse ni una vez. Ya había visto la peli antes así que no le importaron los comentarios de Sherlock aquí y allí, señalando errores en el guion y los decorados, y casi se ahogaron dos veces de la risa.

“Creo que empiezo a ver el propósito de los días lluviosos en casa,” declaró Sherlock cuando terminó la película, y los dos se acurrucaron más. A John le apeteció besarle así que lo hizo. Suavemente, cuidadosamente, y Sherlock sonrió ante el tacto.

John se aseguró de no permanecer mucho, sabiendo que se estaba metiendo en aguas peligrosas solo por besar a Sherlock sin razón aparente, y simuló que tenía que recoger los platos para apartarse. Sherlock decidió ayudarle, y John se dio cuenta de que podía acostumbrarse a esto. A la intimidad y la cercanía.

“¿Es esto algo que hacen las parejas?” preguntó Sherlock mientras John recogía el último plato.

“Algunas, sí.”

Sherlock asintió, pareciendo desconcertado antes de preguntar, “¿Tiene que estar lloviendo cada vez?”

John rio, “No, puedes tener un día perezoso en casa cuando quieras, Sherlock.”

“Ya veo. Estaba pensando que podría tocar algo en el violín, ya hace un tiempo que no lo cogía.”

John dio un paso y se inclinó hacia él, “Suena perfecto.”

Sherlock tocó por casi una hora, situándose al lado de la ventana mientras John estaba sentado en su sillón y escuchaba. Habían pasado meses desde que había escuchado adecuadamente a Sherlock tocar música, no desde que se había mudado definitivamente. Habían sido muy prudentes por días y días, John sin saber qué esperar ahora que Moriarty y Mary no estaban. Sherlock había estado muy callado y John deseaba que hubieran podido de alguna manera hablar de las cosas que importaban. Quería preguntarle a Sherlock acerca del tiempo que no estuvo, sobre Serbia, sobre las cicatrices de su espalda. Quería preguntarle sobre las drogas, sobre la boda, sobre las palabras que había dicho por aquel entonces. John quería preguntarle si le gustaba _esto,_ lo que tenían en este preciso momento, de verdad, a largo plazo.

“¿Se supone que tienes que estar triste en los días lluviosos en casa?” preguntó Sherlock, sobresaltándole, y John alzó la mirada hacia él.

“No estoy triste.”

Sherlock permaneció en silencio, mirándole antes de guardar el violín en su estuche, “¿Podemos ver otra película?”

“¿Quieres ver otra peli?” preguntó John, sorprendido.

“Sí.”

John le mantuvo la mirada a Sherlock antes de decir, “Sí, claro.”

Sherlock se acurrucó contra él tan pronto como John se sentó a su lado y él deslizo su brazo alrededor de su cintura, manteniéndole incluso más cerca. Sherlock permaneció en silencio esta vez, y ambos vieron la peli sin decir una palabra. Aun así, John pudo sentir los dedos de Sherlock jugando con su camisa y tras un momento, posó su cabeza en el hombro de John. Le llevó algo de tiempo darse cuenta de que Sherlock se había dormido de nuevo. Con cuidado de no despertarle, John bajó el volumen de la tele y enterró su nariz en sus suaves rizos, “Te quiero,” susurró y cerró sus ojos.

John se despertó por segunda vez con Sherlock contra él, ambos medio descansando el uno sobre el otro en el sofá. Le dolían las piernas y su brazo estaba definitivamente en la posición incorrecta. Sherlock aún estaba roncando suavemente, su cabeza ahora sobre su pecho, y John le sonrió. Sherlock se revolvió cuando John movió su brazo, y parpadeó lentamente al despertarse.

“¿Qué ha pasado?” preguntó, su voz aún llena de sueño.

“Nos hemos quedado dormidos,” respondió John en un susurro, “otra vez.” Sherlock dejó caer de nuevo su cabeza en su pecho y bostezó. “Supongo que ambos necesitábamos descansar.”

_O quizá solo nos necesitábamos el uno al otro._

“Eso parece, sí,” respondió Sherlock, sin mostrar ningún signo de querer moverse. “La peli ha terminado.”

“Hemos dormido dos horas,” remarcó John, “ya está empezando a oscurecer.”

Sintió a Sherlock echar un vistazo a la ventana, “Oh, se suponía que tenía que comprobar el experimento hace una hora.”

“No es demasiado tarde.”

“No,” susurró Sherlock. “Pero no me apetece moverme.”

John pensó _bien_ pero no dijo nada.

“John,” dijo Sherlock tras varios minutos, “¿Dirías que nos comportamos como una pareja normal?”

“¿Cuándo hemos sido normales?” preguntó John, sonriendo, pero Sherlock seguía quieto. “Si te preocupa lo creíbles que somos como una pareja, a mí no. Todo el mundo se lo cree.”

Sherlock tarareó y John sintió un familiar nudo formarse en su estómago. Casi había olvidado que tan solo estaban actuando, acostumbrándose el uno al otro para poder engañar a los demás. Suspiró pero abrazó más fuerte a Sherlock, respirándole.

Cuando subió a su cuarto, horas más tarde, John no deseaba otra cosa que haber seguido a Sherlock hasta su propia cama y dormirse de nuevo en sus brazos.

**Día 8**

John se despertó duro y jadeando, y estaba honestamente sorprendido de que no hubiera pasado antes.

No podía recordar exactamente la primera vez que se había despertado tras un sueño sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Sherlock bajo el suyo, pero estaba seguro de que había sido pronto, muy pronto. Se había acostumbrado a esos sueños con los años, y habían empezado a ser recurrentes. Su favorito era en el que le hacía el amor lentamente en alguna habitación de hotel pijo, Sherlock gimiendo en su oreja y sus cuerpos encajando perfectamente.

El sueño de hoy había sido diferente y John solo recordaba a ellos dos descansando en el sofá y los labios de Sherlock envueltos alrededor de su erección. John no necesitaba buscar mucho para saber qué había desencadenado esta particular fantasía. Estaba destinado a pasar después de todo el tiempo que habían pasado tocándose el uno al otro últimamente, Sherlock estando más cerca de él que nunca y el recuerdo de los pocos besos que habían compartido persiguiendo los pensamientos de John todo el día.

John rodó sobre su espalda, cerró los ojos de nuevo y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. Aún estaba dolorosamente duro y sabía que tenía que ocuparse de ello antes de bajar las escaleras. Había pasado un tiempo desde que se dio el gusto de masturbarse pensando en Sherlock, pero cuando frotó su mano contra su erección a través de la tela, imágenes de los labios de Sherlock invadieron su mente. Dios, cómo lo deseaba. Reprimiendo un gemido, John continuó su lenta provocación, sin llegar a tocarse todavía. Si iba a hacer esto, iba a hacerlo bien.

Buscó su fantasía favorita, una con la que ya se había masturbado muy a menudo, pero también una que le gustaba mucho como para apartarla. Era ridículo, en serio, arreglárselas para guardar fantasías favoritas. Otros habrían hecho algo antes, lo pensó pero ahuyentó rápidamente la idea. No iba a pensar en cómo de desesperado debía parecer en ese momento.

“Hmm,” gimió, imaginándose a sí mismo despertando en la cama de Sherlock, sus cuerpos desnudos presionados juntos y la erección de Sherlock junto a la parte baja de su espalda. “Sí.”

Deslizó una mano dentro de sus pantalones y frotó sus bolas, empujando contra su antebrazo. El sexo mañanero siempre había sido su favorito. Sherlock estaría dócil por la mañana, y John le haría el amor suave, lentamente. “Oh, dios,” jadeó, su pulgar acariciando la cabeza de su polla.

Se acarició lentamente, bajando sus calzoncillos por sus piernas e imaginando que Sherlock era el que se estaba ocupando de su erección mañanera. Su mano sería más grande, acariciándole perfectamente, y John no tenía dudas de que podría correrse solo con eso. Puso sus pies sobre el colchón y dejó que el edredón cayera a un lado. Se preguntó cómo se vería, extendido desnudo en su cama, tocándose mientras pensaba en su mejor amigo, pero un movimiento brusco de su propia mano le hizo morderse el labio inferior, un gemido bajo haciendo eco en la habitación.

“Oh, joder,” exhaló de nuevo y empezó a empujar contra su puño.

Estaba presionando contra Sherlock ahora mismo, ambos besándose mientras se movía dentro de él. Sherlock estaría acostado contra su espalda, sus tobillos clavándose en la espalda de John y sus manos vagando por su pelo y cuello. John sabía que le encantaría, que lo desearía incluso. “Sí, sí, dios.”

Apretó el puño contra su polla y empujó con más fuerza, alcanzando el orgasmo antes de lo que esperaba. Había pasado mucho tiempo, había estado tan cerca. “Joder, oh joder.” Se corrió por todo su estómago y mano por varios segundos, la boca abierta en un gemido silencioso, antes de caer rendido sobre el colchón. Estaba sudando y cubierto de semen pero por un momento a John no le importó.

La fantasía nunca se había sentido tan cercana, tan real antes, y no pudo evitar temer que solo empeoraría.

**Día 9**

John pasó la mayor parte del día intentando no mirar demasiado a Sherlock, a sus manos cuando estaban alrededor de una botella, a sus labios cuando hablaba por teléfono o a su culo cuando empezaba a tocar el violín en mitad del día. Lo intentó mucho, y falló miserablemente. Parecía como si los sueños del día anterior hubieran despertado algo, dándose cuenta que su nueva proximidad tenía más efecto en el del que había anticipado, y John esperó que todo pudiera mantenerse bajo control. Debería haber pensado sobre esto, de verdad. Había soñado y fantaseado sobre Sherlock tantas veces desde el día que se conocieron que se había convertido en algo natural para él desearlo todo el tiempo.

Solo que ahora, John sabía la sensación exacta de los labios de Sherlock contra los suyos, sus manos presionadas contra su cuerpo y su aroma mezclado con el suyo. John lo sabía, y estaba seguro de que nunca lo olvidaría.

Cuando Sherlock le encontró esa noche, merodeaba silenciosamente frente a él por unos segundos antes de respirar profundamente. John sabía perfectamente qué iba a preguntarle. “John, la fiesta es dentro de tres días. Deberíamos practicar los besos una vez más.” Se detuvo, mirando por encima del hombro de John. “Solo para asegurarnos.”

“Si crees que deberíamos,” respondió John, su corazón latiendo fuerte en su pecho.

Sherlock asintió pero permaneció quieto, mordiendo su labio inferior y John esperó pacientemente a que dijera lo que estaba poniéndole tan nervioso.

“Me gustaría-” empezó pero se detuvo para aclarar su garganta. “Para un experimento personal, me gustaría que nos besáramos estando tumbados esta vez.”

“¿Tumbados?” preguntó John en una respiración.

“Sí. Nos hemos besado de pie y sentados antes,” explicó, sin mirarle directamente. “Me gustaría probar algo nuevo. Por supuesto, no tienes por qué estar de acuerdo. Esto es solo por mi interés personal.”

“¿Estás haciendo experimentos sobre besarse?” John no pudo evitar preguntar, levantándose de su sillón y buscando la mirada de Sherlock.

Sherlock dejó escapar un leve suspiro, echándole una mirada, “Pensé que podía ser una buena oportunidad.”

Le tomó a John otro segundo entender por qué estaba tan nervioso. Sherlock sabía cuánto odiaba ser el sujeto de uno de sus experimentos sin saberlo, y claramente Sherlock había estado recogiendo datos sobre sus besos anteriores desde el principio. John sonrió, el amor que sintió por él amenazaba con sobrepasarle, y dijo suavemente, “Sí, está bien.”

Los ojos de Sherlock se encontraron con los suyos, “¿Sí?”

John asintió, “El sofá,” añadió, sin estar seguro de poder sobrevivir besar a Sherlock en ninguna de sus camas, “Cabemos ahí.”

“¿Es ahora un buen momento para ti?” preguntó Sherlock y la sonrisa de John se amplió.

 _Cualquier momento es bueno en lo que se refiere a besarte._ “Sí.”

Dejó a Sherlock recostarse primero, su espalda contra los cojines del sofá y John se acostó a su lado, viéndole de frente. No esperaba que estuvieran tan cerca, el sofá parecía mucho más grande en su mente, pero aún era mejor opción que cualquier cama. Sherlock no se movía, sus ojos recorrían la cara de John, y John deslizó lentamente su mano arriba y abajo su brazo, “¿Bien?”

Sherlock asintió, exhalando profundamente, y su respiración cosquilleó los labios de John. Subió su mano, trazando las pálidas líneas del cuello de Sherlock antes de presionar contra su nuca, acercando su rostro hasta que sus narices se tocaban. Sherlock parecía haber parado de respirar enteramente y John lentamente presionó sus labios contra los suyos. Era justo como lo recordaba y contuvo un gemido. Permanecieron así por varios segundos, el beso tan solo un roce de labios pero John supo en el momento en el que Sherlock empujó un poco más cerca que este beso no iba a ser como los otros.

Atrapó el labio inferior de Sherlock entre los suyos y sintió más que oyó a Sherlock gemir antes de responder al beso. Le tentó por tanto tiempo como Sherlock le dejó, pero el primer roce de su lengua contra el labio inferior de John hizo estremecerse a ambos. John había estado soñando con la lengua de Sherlock contra la suya desde su primer beso, hambriento y desesperado, pero esta vez fue lento, separando los labios de Sherlock y deslizando su lengua dentro de su boca.

Otro gemido resonó en la habitación pero John no estaba seguro de si era suyo o de Sherlock. No importaba. Sherlock le estaba recibiendo dentro de su boca, dejándole buscar su lengua y girándola contra la suya. Era todo lo que había soñado y más. John chupó y lamió, la mano sobre su nuca presionándolos más cerca y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la mano de Sherlock se deslizara sobre su espalda.

“John, yo-” Sherlock jadeó mientras se apartaba para tomar aire, pero volvió a tomar los labios de John, sin estar listo para dejarle ir todavía. Sherlock lo besó de vuelta inmediatamente, capturando la lengua de John con la suya y lamiendo su boca. John sabía que estaban yendo demasiado rápido, demasiado lejos. Esto no era practicar, ya no lo era, no para él. No pudo evitar pensar que de alguna manera se estaba aprovechando de la inexperiencia de Sherlock. Obviamente disfrutaba besarle, mucho, y como en cualquier experimento, recopilaría tantos datos como pudiera, y John sabía lo adictivo que podía ser besar a otra persona. Debía decírselo, debía-

Con otro gemido, Sherlock presionó sus cuerpos, asegurando su pierna alrededor de las caderas de John mientras deslizaba la otra entre sus piernas. Cualquier pensamiento de parar se esfumó y John lo atrajo más hacia sí, sin romper el beso. Sherlock estaba temblando, su cuerpo entero estaba caliente y dócil en los brazos de John. Era de locos, peligroso y jodidamente brillante. Antes de poder detenerse, John estaba empujando a Sherlock contra el sofá, medio tumbado encima de él y profundizando aún más el beso. Ambas manos de Sherlock estaban en él, agarrando su camisa y John dejó a sus propios dedos deslizarse entre sus rizos.

Necesitaban parar, esto era demasiado.

Otro profundo gemido de Sherlock le hizo apartarse, mirando fijamente el rostro de Sherlock, ambos jadeado contra las bocas el uno del otro. Permanecieron así por lo que parecieron horas, las palabras que John se había estado guardando amenazaban con desparramarse. Podía decírselo, ahora, con Sherlock justo ahí, suyo y hermoso. Podía decírselo.

“John,” dijo Sherlock en un susurro, aflojando el agarre de su camisa.

“Lo siento,” susurró John, empezando a apartarse, “No debería haber…”

Sherlock frunció el ceño, sus labios hinchados y sus ojos aún medio cerrados, “¿Qué?”

“¿Conseguiste suficiente información?” preguntó John, empezando a darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar y el estado en el que estaban. “¿Para el experimento?”

Sherlock se congeló, mirándole fijamente por un momento antes de asentir, el movimiento más sutil.

“Estaba pensando que podríamos pedir comida esta noche,” dijo John antes de que pudiera decir nada más. “Comida china. Puedo pedirla ahora.”

“John-”

“Te traeré algo de sopa, ¿vale?”

No esperó a la respuesta de Sherlock y huyó del piso. Para cuando estuvo de vuelta, su mente aún estaba repleta de los labios y el cuerpo de Sherlock, y él se había encerrado en su habitación y no salió en toda la noche.

**Días 10 y 11**

Sherlock se despertó temprano al día siguiente, irrumpiendo en su habitación y hablando de un nuevo caso en el campo, “Empaqueta tus cosas para la noche, rápido,” dijo apresuradamente antes de bajar disparado las escaleras.

Por lo menos sigue hablándome, pensó John con un suspiro antes de levantarse. Lanzó algunas prendas de ropa en una mochila, asegurándose de llevar su pistola y fue con él al salón, “¿Qué ha pasado?”

“Un asesinato triple en un hotel,” explicó, poniéndose el abrigo. “Lestrade ya está allí y nuestro tren sale en veinte minutos.”

“¿El tren?” preguntó John, poniéndose su propia chaqueta, “¿Por qué no alquilamos un coche?”

“Será más rápido,” llamó Sherlock desde las escaleras, ya estando fuera en la calle mientras John cerraba la puerta. “¡Date prisa, John!”

“Sí, sí,” respondió, cogiendo la mochila de Sherlock así como la suya y apresurándose a bajar las escaleras. El taxi estaba esperándoles, Sherlock ensimismado con el móvil y John reprimió una sonrisa al dejar caer su cabeza contra el asiento.

No había dormido mucho esa noche, los pensamientos sobre qué hubiera pasado si le hubiera dicho a Sherlock que le gustaría besarle algo más, mucho más incluso, si le hubiera preguntado si quería convertir este estúpido juego en algo real y hermoso y seguramente brillante, manteniéndole despierto. Se preguntaba qué había llevado a Sherlock a estar en su cuarto toda la noche, qué información había recogido de las veces que se habían besado _(seis, seis veces)_ y qué había sentido estando ahí tumbado, atrapado bajo el cuerpo de John.

“Necesito que estés concentrado, John,” dijo Sherlock y John abrió los ojos, girándose para mirarle.

“¿Concentrarme?”

“Sí,” suspiró, mirando a su teléfono. “Este caso es por lo menos un 8 y necesito asegurarme que estás aquí conmigo.”

“Claro que lo estoy,” respondió John, incapaz de ocultar su sonrisa. “Sabes que siempre lo estoy.”

Sherlock le miró fijamente, en silencio, y asintió volviendo a mirar a su teléfono. John no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que aún no le había tocado. Sherlock había cogido el hábito de por lo menos frotar su mano contra su hombro cada mañana, a veces deslizándola por su cuello y su pelo, y John esperaba el tacto desde el momento en que se despertaba. Echó una mirada a Sherlock, sus ojos recorriendo su nariz, arco de cupido y labios. Cerró sus ojos, las manos tensas en su regazo y contó los minutos hasta la estación de tren.

Tan pronto como estuvieron sentados en su compartimento, Sherlock apartó su móvil y alcanzó la mano de John, entrelazando sus dedos y desplazándose más cerca hasta que sus hombros se tocaron. John soltó un suspiro de alivio y apretó suavemente su mano. Sabía que Sherlock solo estaba haciendo esto por la gente de su alrededor, una buena oportunidad de poner a prueba su mentira, pero John se forzó a no pensar demasiado en ello. Aun así, no pudo evitar preguntarse si Sherlock había escogido el tren solo por esa razón.

“¿Me vas a explicar el caso ahora?” preguntó John, girando su cabeza para mirarle adecuadamente.

Sherlock tenía los ojos cerrados, su rostro estaba mucho más relajado que antes, y sonrió antes de responder, “El propietario llamó a Lestrade diciendo que un fantasma se aparecía en su hotel y mataba a sus clientes. Parecía tomárselo muy en serio, y también lo hizo Lestrade cuando le mandó las fotos de los cadáveres.”

“¿Un fantasma?”

“Más bien alguien muy bueno en ser invisible,” respondió Sherlock, “Es más fácil empezar un rumor si te aseguras de matar a gente y orquestar la escena después.

John tarareó pensativo, “¿Por qué llamar a Greg? ¿No ha investigado la policía local los asesinatos?”

“Lo hicieron, pero aparentemente todos piensan que de verdad es un fantasma.” Sherlock suspiró, abriendo solo un ojo para mirarle, “Idiotas.”

John rio, sosteniendo la mano de Sherlock un poco más fuerte.

\---

Greg les estaba esperando en la estación, un hombre calvo y bajito estaba a su lado, y Sherlock fue a estrecharle la mano rápidamente, preguntando por los detalles de los cuerpos que habían encontrado.

“Relájate,” Greg suspiró, “Los he guardado para ti, están en la morgue local.”

“¿A qué estamos esperando entonces?” soltó Sherlock y caminaron hacia el coche de policía.

Greg se giró para mirar a John, “De verdad que no sé cómo le aguantas cada día.”

“Llámalo amor,” respondió John sin pensar, pero Greg solo sonrió y golpeó su hombro, murmurando algo sobre el amor y la ceguera.

Sherlock ya estaba deduciendo al policía que conducía el coche cuando fueron con él, y John puso una mano en su pierna, apretándola, “¿Qué?” preguntó Sherlock.

“Vamos a intentar no hacer enemigos mientras estemos aquí.”

“Solo estoy señalando sus sentimientos latentes por su compañero de trabajo, eso es todo. Estoy ayudando, de verdad.”

John resistió el deseo de besarle, “Ya lo sé.” Mantuvo su mano donde estaba. “Pero no todo el mundo lo cree así.”

Sherlock murmuró _¿por qué debería importarme?_ antes de acomodarse y ver el paisaje a través de la ventana. John se giró hacia Greg, preguntándole que cómo había estado desde la última vez que lo vio y se dio cuenta de que había estado acariciando el muslo de Sherlock durante todo el trayecto cuando atrapó los ojos del DI mirando fijamente a su mano. John consideró apartarla pero Sherlock puso la suya encima y Greg le guiñó un ojo. “¿Vosotros dos, bien? Masculló y John asintió, la calidez de la mano de Sherlock en la suya calentando todo su cuerpo.

Parecía que las víctimas se habían dormido para no volver a despertarse a juzgar por el estado de los cadáveres, sin un solo rastro de forcejeo o de ningún tipo de arma, y Sherlock dejó escapar un pequeño “Fascinante” antes de dirigirse a la primera víctima. Estuvieron en la morgue por 2 horas, Sherlock moviéndose de cadáver en cadáver mientras John anotaba todo lo que le decía, tomando fotos y muestras para que Sherlock las analizara. Greg se fue junto al propietario tras la primera hora después de asegurarse de que Sherlock iría a buscarle a la estación de policía antes de hacer nada estúpido, y John le aseguró que lo harían.

“¿Aún es un 8?” preguntó John mientras miraba como Sherlock examinaba el último cuerpo, y la sonrisa que recibió en respuesta hizo que el calor de su pecho se expandiera por todo su cuerpo.

Tuvo que convencer a Sherlock por unos diez minutos largos de que de verdad tenían que pasar por la estación primero pero al final consiguieron llegar, John cogió un sándwich mientras Sherlock le miraba fijamente hasta que finalmente le preguntó si quería uno. Su siguiente parada era el hotel, Sherlock había deducido que las víctimas habían sido asesinadas con un raro veneno pero seguía sin saber cómo el asesino se lo había administrado. Fueron a través de todas las habitaciones donde alguien había sido asesinado, estudiaron los muebles, las puertas y ventanas, y tras otra hora, Sherlock había probado que su fantasma usaba el sistema de ventilación para ir y venir.

“¿Está seguro, Mr. Holmes?” preguntó el propietario, temblando y claramente pasándolo mal intentando convencerse de que el fantasma no era real.

“Obviamente,” gruñó Sherlock. “Ahora, necesito una lista de todo el mundo que venga aquí regularmente. Nuestro asesino sabe esconderse por el hotel. Necesitaré una lista del personal también.”

“La policía local ya ha interrogado a todo el personal,” señaló Greg. “¿De verdad necesitamos hacerlo de nuevo?”

“Sí, lo necesitamos.”

Greg miró a John, una súplica silenciosa en sus ojos, y John sacudió la cabeza antes de decir, “Primero hablaremos con los clientes, y si no averiguamos nada, iremos a por el personal de nuevo.” Greg le agradeció con una sonrisa mientras Sherlock murmuraba algo inaudible, pero John le ignoró completamente. “¿Por qué no voy con Mr. Feist y consigo la lista?”

Sherlock no respondió, sus ojos estaban cerrados y estaba obviamente perdido en su mundo, “Dile a donde he ido,” le dijo a Greg y siguió al propietario hasta su oficina.

Le tomó menos de veinte minutos a John darse cuenta de que algo estaba mal con la lista de nombres y otro más darse cuenta de que Mr. Feist estaba muy callado de repente. John apenas tuvo tiempo de darse la vuelta y notar su cuerpo inconsciente en el suelo antes de que algo duro golpeara la base de su cráneo y todo se pusiera negro.

\---

“John, John, despierta, John.”

Le dolía la cabeza.

“John, vamos, despierta.”

Había manos, labios, pelo rozando su cara.

“John.”

La voz de Sherlock.

“¿Sherlock?” consiguió preguntar, con la boca seca y un pinchazo de dolor recorriéndole.

“Sí,” respondió Sherlock, su voz muy cerca de él, “Sí, estoy aquí.” Otro beso en la mejilla, “¿Puedes abrir los ojos?”

John lo intentó, “Duele.”

“Estás bien,” Sherlock aseguró, “Apenas perdiste sangre, y no parece que tengas una contusión, pero nos llevó horas encontrarte.”

“El asesino, él-”

Los labios de Sherlock rozaron sus párpados, arrastrándose por su sien, “Le hemos arrestado. Era un cliente habitual, un dentista. Inyectó el veneno directamente en las encías de las víctimas, sin dejar rastro.”

“Ingenioso,” John exhaló y Sherlock rio suavemente contra su oreja. Estaba empezando a recuperar sus sentidos, y podía sentir el pecho de Sherlock presionado a su lado. ¿Arrodillado? “¿Dónde estoy?”

“Te echamos en uno de los sofás del vestíbulo. Te había escondido en un armario en el último piso junto al propietario.”

John abrió su boca pero Sherlock prosiguió antes de que pudiera decir nada, “Él está bien.”

Sonrió y finalmente logró abrir los ojos, mirando a Sherlock encima de él. “Hola.”

“Me has asustado,” Sherlock exhaló y cerró su mano contra la de John.

“Estoy bien,” dijo John sonriendo, “Me lo acabas de decir, ¿recuerdas?” Sherlock asintió, su mano aun intentando atrapar la suya. “¿Me ayudas?”

Sherlock deslizó un brazo bajo su espalda y le ayudó a incorporarse lentamente, y solo entonces se dio cuenta de que Greg y otros dos policías estaban allí.

“Es bueno tenerte de nuevo con nosotros,” Greg sonrió y John puso los ojos en blanco, y sintió otro pinchazo de dolor. “¡Menos mal que os he reservado una habitación!”

“Hurra,” respondió John, apoyándose en la mano de Sherlock para levantarse. El mundo dio vueltas a su alrededor y se inclinó para sostenerse con ayuda de Sherlock.

“¿Cuál es el número de la habitación?” preguntó rápidamente Sherlock, su brazo alrededor de la cintura de John, apoyándole.

“221,” respondió Greg con una sonrisa y John no pudo evitar reírse, atrapando incluso una sonrisa de Sherlock. “Os veré mañana, intentad descansar un poco.”

“Gracias, Greg,” dijo John antes de dejar a Sherlock llevarle al ascensor y a su habitación. “Creo que me daré una ducha ahora,” dijo John tan pronto como estuvieron dentro. Vio la mirada preocupada de Sherlock sobre él. “Estaré bien. Te llamo si necesito ayuda, ¿vale?”

Sherlock asintió y le dejó ir. John no cerró la puerta con pestillo, solo por si acaso, y se desvistió lentamente. Sentía como si cada musculo de su cuerpo estuviera aún dormido y recibió el agua caliente con un suspiro de alivio. Ahora que estaba allí, y solo, no podía evitar pensar en la cama de matrimonio que les esperaba en la otra habitación. Cuando Sherlock había propuesto esta farsa, John se había puesto algunos límites, y compartir cama era definitivamente uno de ellos. No podía pasar una noche entera en la misma cama que Sherlock, era demasiado peligroso.

 _No quiero compartir cama con Sherlock por primera vez y no poder abrazarle muy cerca mientras nos quedamos dormidos,_ pensó John con una sonrisa triste. Había imaginado su primera mañana juntos tantas veces como para dejar que solo fuera un juego, una fachada.

“Voy a llamar al servicio de habitaciones por una cama extra,” dijo tan pronto como salió del baño.

Sherlock ya estaba recostado en la cama, mirando su móvil pero lo dejó caer a un lado cuando John habló, “¿Por qué?”

“Prefiero tener mi propia cama,” respondió John, sin expandir más el tema. Sherlock podía sacar cualquier conclusión, no tenía fuerzas para preocuparse.

“Esto es ridículo, tenemos una cama.”

John suspiró, “Por favor, Sherlock, estoy cansado.”

Sherlock se puso en pie bruscamente, “Bien, como quieras.” Fue al baño y John le oyó bloquear la puerta. Ignorando el nudo en su pecho, marcó el servicio de habitaciones y en menos de diez minutos trajeron una pequeña cama extra.

Sherlock aún estaba en el baño cuando el sueño empezó a superarle.

\---

Sherlock no le tocó ni una sola vez al día siguiente.

John se dijo a si mismo que era mejor así. Esto siempre había sido temporal después de todo.

Mejor acostumbrarse ahora.

**Día 12**

“La fiesta es mañana,” dijo Sherlock ya entrada la noche.

John estaba sentado en su sillón, haciendo como que leía un libro pero en realidad intentando imaginar cómo sería su vida después de su “ruptura”. Incluso si Sherlock hubiera empezado a tocarle de nuevo, solo roces aquí y allí, hoy igualmente se hubiera sentido como el final. Sabía que tenían que fingir mañana _, así que aún queda eso._ Una noche más.

“Sí,” respondió simplemente, sin estar seguro de qué intentaba decir Sherlock.

“Deberíamos repasar los detalles de nuevo,” continuó, sentándose en su sillón. “Asegúrate de que no lo arruinamos todo.”

“Sería una pena,” dijo John, intentando sonreír pero sin tener las fuerzas suficientes. “Después de estos últimos días.”

Sherlock le miró fijamente, en silencio. John se encontró a si mismo esperando que fuera a sentarse en su regazo de nuevo, sin importar si llovía o no. No lo hizo.

“Deberíamos llegar cogidos de la mano,” dijo Sherlock finalmente.

“Bien.”

“Están organizando la fiesta por nosotros, así que nuestras historias tienen que coincidir.” John se dio cuenta de que aún no habían hablado de esto, y pasaba que quizá le había contado demasiado a Greg durante su última noche en el pub. “Habrá preguntas.”

“Probablemente, sí.” Consideró sus siguientes palabras cuidadosamente. “Diría que nos ajustemos a la verdad y añadamos los elementos necesarios a nuestra historia.”

“¿Elementos necesarios?” preguntó Sherlock y de alguna manera, John estaba seguro de que sabía exactamente a lo que se refería.

Aun así, respondió, “Cuánto tiempo nos llevamos sintiendo así, por qué ahora, qué ha cambiado.”

Sherlock asintió y John se alegró de que no presionara más. Por lo menos esa mentira no lo sería realmente. Permanecieron así un momento largo, sin intercambiar palabra pero manteniendo sus ojos el uno en el otro. Se sentía tan íntimo como tener a Sherlock acurrucado junto a él, y John se forzó a mantenerle la mirada a Sherlock.

“Habrá música.”

La voz de Sherlock era tan baja que hizo a John temblar.

“Como en todas las fiestas, sí.”

“La gente esperará que bailemos.”

 _¿Desde cuándo te preocupas tanto por lo que la gente pueda o no esperar?_ John casi preguntó pero se mordió la lengua. “Es una posibilidad.”

“No hemos practicado bailar.”

 _Sí, lo hemos hecho._ Justo aquí, con las cortinas cerradas y la melodía de su violín resonando en la habitación. John podía recordar cada segundo de cada lección con una precisión abrumadora. “¿Quieres?”

Sherlock se levantó como respuesta y fue hacia el estéreo, pasando a través de la música de su móvil. “Mi investigación determina que las canciones románticas se ponen normalmente en fiestas, dándole una oportunidad a las parejas para bailar el uno con el otro entre canciones con más ritmo.” Le dio al play y una suave melodía llenó el aire. John reconoció la canción inmediatamente. “Esta en particular está en la mayoría de playlists.”

“Es un clásico,” dijo John, su corazón palpitando en su oído.

_Wise men say_

_Only fools rush in_

“Sería mejor si te levantaras,” remarcó Sherlock y John se puso en pie lentamente.

Sherlock estaba en medio de la sala de estar y ofreció su mano a John mientras se acercaba, presionando sus cuerpos. “Esto no es como un vals, John.” John sonrió, claro que se acordaba. “Recuerda, intimidad.”

_But I can’t help falling in love with you_

Permanecieron quietos por otro segundo antes de que Sherlock empezara a moverse junto a John. Había deslizado ambos brazos alrededor de sus hombros, dejando a John poner los suyos alrededor de su cintura, y por un momento, John estaba de nuevo en el instituto.

_Shall I stay?_

_Would it be a sin_

John cerró los ojos, intentando regular su propia respiración mientras continuaban con su lento baile. Sherlock estaba mirando a algo detrás de él, y John intentó no quedarse mirándole. La diferencia de altura nunca le había molestado, era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado con el tiempo, pero ahora sentía como si un mundo estuviera entre ellos.

_But I can’t help falling in love with you_

El deseo de más le tomó por sorpresa y antes de que pudiera pensarlo dos veces, John descansó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Sherlock, su nariz rozando la suave piel de su cuello y cerró sus ojos. Podía oler a Sherlock, sentirle respirar. Apretó el agarre de la cintura de Sherlock.

_Like a river flows_

_Surely to the sea_

_Darling, so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

John casi sonrió al pensar en Mrs. Hudson encontrándoles así. No le sorprendería, no preguntaría que qué estaban haciendo. Solo vería una pareja bailando por la noche, simplemente porque podían. John cerró sus ojos con más fuerza, apartando el pensamiento. Necesitaba recordar esto, fijar este momento en su memoria, el espejismo de un baile.

_Take my hand,_

_Take my whole life, too_

_For I can’t help falling in love with you_

Sintió la respiración de Sherlock contra su frente y por un momento pensó que iba a besarle, pero los labios de Sherlock solo rozaron su piel antes de irse. La canción terminó. Ninguno de los dos se movió.

John respiró en él y pensó, _te quiero, te quiero, te quiero._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción es Can't help falling in love de Elvis Presley y la traducción sería:  
> "Hombres sabios dicen  
> Solo los tontos se apresuran  
> Pero no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti  
> ¿Debo quedarme?  
> Sería un pecado  
> Pero no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti  
> Así como el río fluye  
> Suavemente hacia el mar  
> Cariño, así vamos  
> Algunas cosas están predestinadas  
> Toma mi mano  
> Toma mi vida entera también  
> Porque no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti


	7. Apuesta de Philippe Anderson

**La Apuesta – Apuesta de Philipp Anderson**

_Febrero 2010 - ¿Tengo cara de querer apostar sobre la vida amorosa del rarito?_

_(añadido a la Apuesta después de la muerte de Sherlock) Diciembre 2012 – Cuando esté de vuelta, _£100 a que sucede cuando vuelva.__


	8. La fiesta

John pasó su último día como pareja intentando fijar cada detalle en su memoria.

Se despertó más tarde de lo normal, escuchando a Sherlock caminar por el piso de abajo y mirando al techo. Hoy sería su última oportunidad para hacer algo, lo que fuera. Podía dar el último paso, poner su mundo patas arriba y arriesgar todo lo que tenían. Solo tenía que preguntar, encontrar a Sherlock y decirle que le gustaría seguir besándole, seguir sentándose cerca de él en el sofá y jugar con su pelo mientras está pensando, continuar siendo suyo.

Sonaba fácil, demasiado fácil y aún así el nudo en su estómago se doblaba y retorcía, forzando a John a cerrar los ojos y respirar lentamente. Cómo podía haber sido lo suficientemente valiente para entrar en batalla a rescatar a sus compañeros pero no encontraba el valor para hablar con Sherlock.

_Sabes por qué, Watson. Decírselo significa saber que lo perderás si dice que no. Ha sido bonito mientras duró, más que bonito, pero ahora es momento de olvidarlo._

John apartó su edredón, listo para enfrentarse al día y salir de la cama. Sherlock estaba sentado en el sofá cuando bajó las escaleras y John resistió el deseo de ir junto a él. “Buenos días,” dijo, sirviéndose una taza de café y sentándose en su sillón. Mientras tomó el primer sorbo de su bebida, John se preparó para su último día como el novio de Sherlock Holmes.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo, John se pasó el día asegurándose de que tenían una “última vez” de todo. Que Sherlock le acariciara la nuca y el pelo como buenos días una última vez. Que Sherlock descansara su cabeza en su regazo mientras pensaba una última vez. Tomar la mano de Sherlock mientras miraba las noticias una última vez. Sherlock, _suyo_ , una última vez.

No fue hasta que salieron de 221B y se dirigieron a la fiesta que John se dio cuenta de que todo su entrenamiento llegaba a su fin. Eso era todo.

“Debería darte las gracias por aceptar esto,” dijo Sherlock cuando entraron al taxi. “No tenías por qué.”

John tragó para liberar el nudo en su garganta, “Greg necesitaba el dinero, ¿sí?”

Sherlock se giró hacia él, “Lo necesitaba, sí.”

“Entonces hemos hecho algo bueno,” dijo John.

Llegaban tarde a su propia fiesta, pero John deseó poder parar el tiempo por un momento. Donde trece días parecían una eternidad al principio, ahora parecía que se hubieran pasado en un suspiro.

“Aún, podrías haber dicho que no.”

¿ _Cuándo he sido capaz de decirte que no?_

“Esta noche se acaba todo,” respondió y deseó que Sherlock parara de hablar del tema. No estaba listo para enfrentarse a los hechos aún. Pero Sherlock pareció callarse de nuevo y John miró por la ventana.

Por una vez, John odió su silencio.

“Si hay regalos, me voy,” dijo Sherlock tras lo que pareció una eternidad y John rio.

“¿Por qué iban a darnos regalos?” preguntó y le asaltaron imágenes de posibles regalos broma que pudieran recibir. “Oh dios.”

“Sí,” dijo Sherlock, su sonrisa era obvia. “Justo a lo que me refería.”

“No los abrimos, eso es todo.”

“O nos vamos,” ofreció Sherlock de nuevo, mirándole y por un momento, John se encontró a si mismo deseando que pudieran volver a casa para besar la sonrisa de Sherlock y hacerla suya. “Ya estamos aquí.”

John apartó la mirada rápidamente, “Sí, vale. No abras nada.”

Oyó a Sherlock reír suavemente antes de que ambos salieran del taxi y se cogieran de la mano antes de entrar al pub. Greg había reservado el sitio para la noche y parecía haber invitado a todo el cuartel para celebrarlo.

“Greg, pero qué coñ-” comenzó John pero fue interrumpido por un DI bastante contento.

“Todos apostaron en algún momento,” explicó Greg, cogiendo sus abrigos y ofreciéndoselos al camarero.

“¿Todos?”

“Sí,” Greg sonrió, “¡Vosotros dos me habéis conseguido un montón de dinero!”

John recordó que se suponía que no tenía que saberlo y exclamó, “¡¿Has ganado!?”

“¡Parece justo ya que fui el primero en apostar! Donovan discutió que merecía también algo de dinero pero al final acordamos que mi apuesta era la más acertada.” Golpeó la espalda de John, “Vamos, hay bebida y música, vamos a pasarlo bien.”

Sherlock entrelazó sus dedos mientras respondía, “No estoy seguro de eso.”

“¡Disfruta, Sherlock! Todo esto es por ti.”

Greg les lanzó otra amplia sonrisa antes de perderse entre la multitud de nuevo. John apretó un poco la mano de Sherlock, “Hagamos esto.”

Se encontraron con policía tras policía, escuchando una enhorabuena después de otra, y para cuando finalmente vieron una cara familiar, Donovan les saludó con una pequeña sonrisa. “Entonces,” dijo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, “fue bueno que no escucharas mi consejo.”

“Ciertamente lo fue,” respondió John, aun sintiéndose incómodo estando cerca de ella incluso tras todo este tiempo. Sabía que se sentía culpable y se había disculpado muchas veces, pero John no pudo evitar pensar que Sherlock quizá nunca hubiera saltado si ella no hubiera caído en la trampa de Moriarty.

“Quién lo hubiera dicho,” continuó ella, “Sherlock Holmes en una relación.”

“Quien hubiera dicho que finalmente te diste cuenta de que Anderson es un idiota,” respondió Sherlock y se miraron fijamente durante varios segundos antes de sonreír. “No te impidió apostar sobre nosotros.”

Ella suspiró pero no perdió su sonrisa, “Tuve que hacerlo, erais tan obvios que hubiera sido un insulto a mis habilidades de observación ignorarlo.”

John aclaró su garganta, alegrándose de que la música fuera lo suficientemente alta como para disimularlo.

“La verdad es que os tengo un regalo. Todo el cuartel lo tiene,” continuó con una sonrisa. “Espero que os guste.”

Sherlock echó un vistazo a John, _te lo dije_ , y John puso los ojos en blanco. “Gracias,” respondió pero ya había planeado olvidar todos sus regalos cuando se fueran. A Donovan se le unieron pronto otros dos agentes que después de felicitarles empezaron a probar sus apuestas, preguntando si hubieran podido ganar alguna vez. John casi se ahoga cuando uno declaró que había apostado que Sherlock le besaría en su banquete de bodas, y no perdió de vista la manera en la que Sherlock pareció tensarse a su lado.

“Son todo apuestas estúpidas,” dijo Sherlock cuando finalmente terminaron, “Vosotros dos deberíais pensar más antes de jugarse dinero.”

De alguna manera los dos hombres no parecieron sorprendidos por la reacción de Sherlock y solo rieron mientras se alejaban. Donovan no permaneció mucho tampoco y pronto estuvieron solos de nuevo. La gente de su alrededor estaba o bailando o riendo, y John sintió la necesidad de una copa hacerse más grande.

“¿Quieres algo?” preguntó mientras soltaba a Sherlock, casi olvidándose de que habían estado cogidos de la mano todo el rato.

Sherlock negó con la cabeza y John se dirigió rápidamente a la barra. Empezaba a darse cuenta de lo acertado que había sido Sherlock al hacerles practicar durante los últimos días. Todo se sentía natural, acercarse a Sherlock para decirle algo, tomar su mano, susurrar en su oído, todo era familiar. Cualquiera que les estuviera mirando se creería que estaban juntos, eso era seguro.

“Perdón si tardé mucho,” dijo John cuando lo encontró de nuevo, “Me había olvidado de lo mucho que a los policías les gusta be-”

Sherlock le interrumpió con un beso, sus labios permaneciendo sobre los suyos por varios segundos. John se relajó ante el tacto, añadiendo un poco más de presión al beso antes de que Sherlock se apartara. “¿Has estado fumando?” preguntó, lamiendo su labio inferior.

“No sé de qué me hablas,” respondió Sherlock y se dirigió a la mesa más cercana disponible.

“Y una mierda que no,” dijo John, tomando un sorbo de su bebida antes de sentarse a su lado, “Pensé que había escondido todos tus cigarrillos.”

“Sabes que también los venden, ¿verdad?”

“Quizá si le preguntara a Mycroft, él podría encontrar la manera de hacer que nadie te vendiera,” John sonrió, inclinándose para empujar suavemente su hombro contra el suyo.

“Ni te atrevas,” respondió Sherlock con una sonrisa y John le besó de nuevo, actuando sobre un impulso.

Sherlock dejó escapar un pequeño grito ahogado de sorpresa antes de colocar su mano en la nuca de John y evitar que se apartara. Como si se le hubiera ocurrido. John se desplazó más cerca, descansando su mano justo bajo el corazón de Sherlock, y sentándose en el borde de la silla mientras trazaba los labios de Sherlock con su lengua, sintiéndole sonreír antes de separarlos. El ruido de su alrededor envolvió los gemidos de ambos, pero John sintió la agitación en el pecho de Sherlock contra su mano y se preguntó cómo se suponía que iba a vivir sin sentir esto de nuevo.

Quien sabe cuánto tiempo podrían haberse pasado así si la voz de Greg no les hubiera forzado a apartarse, “Prometedme que no tendré que encontraros así en las escenas del crimen.”

John se hubiera reído si hubiera podido, pero el pensamiento de que Greg nunca tendría que preocuparse por eso le dejó sin palabras. Observó en silencio mientras Sherlock miraba con furia a Greg antes de decir, “¿No tendrías que estar en otra parte?”

“Es vuestra fiesta,” Greg bromeó, “¡Sois la atracción principal!”

“¿Y de quién es la culpa de eso?” preguntó Sherlock, apenas ocultando la diversión en su voz y Greg golpeó su hombro.

“Ah, Sherlock, aún recuerdo los días cuando pensaba que serías un dolor de muelas por el resto de mi carrera,” sonrió, “¡Gracias dios por John!”

Sherlock miró al suelo, “Sí.”

Después de ser arrastrados por todas partes y Greg empujándolos de grupo en grupo, por alguna desconocida razón Sherlock aún no había intentado escaparse discretamente de la fiesta. Permaneció a su lado, sin hablar mucho, pero allí de todas maneras, y John se aseguró de irse de la conversación cuando sentía que empezaba a molestarse. A John le sorprendió que a Sherlock le llevara tanto sugerir que deberían poner otra canción romántica y bailar por lo menos una vez antes de irse.

John se aseguró de tener el control esta vez, manteniéndose cerca de Sherlock pero no demasiado cerca. Sherlock habló durante todo el baile, deduciendo a los agentes que bailaban a su alrededor y John tuvo que ocultar su sonrisa en su hombro. Otra “última vez”, respirar a Sherlock. Greg se les unió en la pista de baile con Sally entre sus brazos y guiñó un ojo a John cada vez que se encontraba con su mirada, haciendo que Sherlock suspirara y se quejara de la estupidez del DI borracho, pero a John no se le escapó su sonrisa y la atrapó entre sus labios suavemente.

“Chicos,” una voz vino desde detrás de ellos y John dejó ir los labios de Sherlock con un grito ahogado.

“¿Mrs. Hudson? ¿Qué haces aquí?”

Su casera les guiñó un ojo antes de sonreír, “El querido inspector Lestrade me informó de su Apuesta hace algún tiempo y me dejó poner mi propia apuesta.”

John lanzó una mirada a Sherlock que parecía mucho menos sorprendido de lo que estaba, simplemente devolviendo la sonrisa de Mrs. Hudson, “¿Lo sabías?”

“Lo sospechaba,” respondió Sherlock.

“Qué mal que no ganara, pero bueno, solo aposté una vez,” continuó, sus ojos viajando desde sus manos unidas hasta sus hombros rozándose entre ellos, “Sois adorables mientras bailáis.”

John sintió a Sherlock apretar su mano, “Gracias.”

“Sherlock, querido, me preguntaba si podía robarte a tu pareja para un baile,” preguntó con una sonrisa.

“Por supuesto,” respondió Sherlock, soltando su mano, “Iré a por algo para beber.”

“Gracias, querido.”

Mrs. Hudson permaneció en silencio al principio de su baile pero pronto miró a John y dijo en voz baja, “John, tú debes saber mejor que nadie que Sherlock no sabe cómo decir lo que realmente quiere.” John frunció el ceño pero sonrió mientras continuaba. “Siempre hace las cosas de la manera más extraña, y le cuesta que alguien lo vea, pero tú lo sabes bien, querido. Espero que te des cuenta.”

“¿A qué te refieres?” preguntó John, preguntándose por un momento si ella lo sabía.

“Creo que lo sabes, John,” respondió antes de mirar a su alrededor, “Le está llevando mucho tiempo, ¿no crees?”

John miró hacia la barra y se estremeció cuando no vio a Sherlock por ninguna parte. Se disculpó ante Mrs. Hudson rápidamente y fue hacia la barra pero el camarero le aseguró que no le había visto desde que habían llegado y que su abrigo aún estaba allí, pero eso no hizo que John dejara de preocuparse. Encontró a Greg, que no había visto a Sherlock aparte de con él y pronto John estaba buscando por todas partes.

“Sherlock,” John suspiró de alivio cuando lo encontró finalmente en el baño de los hombres, “Te he buscado por todas partes.” Sherlock permaneció quieto, apoyado contra la pared y John caminó hacia él. “Qué estás haciendo aqu-”

 Sherlock le miró y su mirada clavó a John en el suelo, el resto de la frase muriendo en su garganta. Sherlock se apartó de la pared y cruzó el espacio que les separaba, sus ojos sin abandonar los de John. Se paró lo suficientemente cerca de John como para sentir su respiración contra sus labios y pasó otro segundo sin que ninguno de los dos se moviera. “Sherlock,” exhaló John pero la boca de Sherlock ya estaba contra la suya y John se olvidó de todo lo demás.

Inmediatamente le empujó de nuevo contra la pared y chocó sus bocas. Las manos de Sherlock recorrieron su espalda, atrayéndole más hacia sí  mientras besaba a John con avidez. Se parecía más a su primer beso que a cualquiera de los que habían compartido desde entonces, y John se dio cuenta de que lo echaba de menos, la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas y la comprensión de que podía terminar en cualquier momento. Chupó la lengua de Sherlock, ahogando sus gemidos y jadeos antes de tentarle lamiendo sus labios.

“John,” Sherlock jadeó cuando se separaron por aire, y por primera vez John se permitió probarle por todas partes. Su mentón, su mandíbula, su cuello, por todas partes, todo Sherlock le pertenecía a él y solo a él. “John,” Sherlock suspiró de nuevo y atrapó de nuevo sus labios, su lengua invadiendo la boca de John.

John sintió cómo su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar, todos sus sentidos cobrando vida bajo el tacto de Sherlock, y una alarma sonó en su cabeza, recordándole que esto era muy peligroso. No tenían ninguna razón lógica para besarse ahora mismo, y oleadas de esperanza le recorrieron. Y si, y si.

Y si.

Sherlock enganchó una pierna alrededor de sus caderas y John se perdió en el beso de nuevo. Deslizó su mano a través del muslo de Sherlock y la mantuvo ahí, asegurándola. El húmedo sonido de sus besos resonaba en la habitación y John se embriagaba de ellos, de sus gemidos, de su cuerpo, de sus besos hambrientos.

La puerta se abrió, “Oh, mierda, lo siento.”

Se cerró de nuevo.

John soltó la pierna de Sherlock, descansando su frente contra el muro. Sherlock estaba jadeando en su oreja, su pecho subiendo y bajando pesadamente contra el suyo, y John se dio cuenta de lo que habían estado cerca de hacer hacía solo segundos.

“¿John?” Sherlock preguntó en un susurro.

“Deberíamos irnos,” respondió John, cerrando los ojos. “Ya hemos estado aquí tiempo suficiente.”

Sherlock asintió a su lado, sus rizos cosquilleando las mejillas de John, “Sí, vamos a casa.”

John se apartó de él, mirando al suelo antes de dirigirse al lavabo y encender el agua. Se echó agua en la cara, consciente de que Sherlock no se había movido aún, y suspiró antes de decir, “Creo que podemos llamar a esta noche un éxito. Tu plan funcionó perfectamente. Todos se lo han creído.”

“Ellos-” Sherlock exhaló antes de murmurar un silencioso, “Oh.”

John le echó una mirada justo a tiempo para ver la cara de Sherlock en detalle, “¿Qué pasa?”

“Yo-” respiró profundamente, “me acabo de acordar de que tengo que revisar los dedos del frigorífico.” Le miró de nuevo una vez más antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta, “Te espero fuera.”

John escuchó como la puerta se cerraba tras él. “Joder.” Salió del cuarto de baño rápidamente, yendo directamente a por su abrigo y dirigiéndose hacia fuera. Greg pensaría que se habían fugado discretamente, y para ser sincero, a John no le importaba lo que la gente pensara en ese momento.

Sherlock estaba terminando un cigarrillo pero John no dijo nada y le esperó dentro del taxi. Pasaron el camino de vuelta en silencio, el beso repitiéndose en la cabeza de John. No intercambiaron palabra mientras entraban a 221B, Sherlock se dirigió a la cocina y John permaneció congelado en la sala de estar. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer ahora?

Esperó hasta que escuchó a Sherlock levantarse de nuevo, caminando por la cocina antes de detenerse por completo. El silenció llenó el piso, y entonces la voz de Sherlock, casi un susurro, “Buenas noches, John.”

_Espera. No lo sabía. No sabía que ese último beso era de verdad la última vez que sentiría tus labios contra los míos. No puede ser. No lo sabía._

“Buenas noches, Sherlock.”


	9. Apuesta del DI Dimock

**La Apuesta – Apuesta del DI Dimock**

_Febrero 2010 – Por lo visto esto es LO que hace la gente por aquí, y voy a apostar basándome solo en lo que he oído sobre Holmes y Watson, pero vamos con _£30 a que el beso pasa dentro de su casa. En privado, como todos los primeros besos deberían ser.__

_Abril 2010 – Vale, les he conocido. Sigo manteniendo mi apuesta, pero la subo a £60._

_Enero 2011 – En serio. Ellos son – vale. £90._


	10. Ida...

John se giró para ver el sol salir a través de la ventana.

No había dormido en toda la noche pero no era realmente una sorpresa. Había esperado que el sentimiento fuera devastador, llevándose todo el aire de sus pulmones y haciendo que doliera cada célula de su cuerpo. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Pasó la noche intentando averiguar cómo iba a bajar las escaleras por la mañana y pretender que todo estaba bien. Pretender que no ansiaba a Sherlock de nuevo, incluso más que antes, y simplemente seguir con su vida. Como si nada hubiera pasado. Nada hubiera cambiado.

La solución se le había presentado a las 4 a.m. Hizo que todo le doliera incluso más pero no quedaba tiempo para ilusiones. No podía pasar un día entero en el mismo piso que Sherlock sin alcanzarle ni una sola vez, acercarse a él y respirarle. No podía, y por tanto su única opción era marcharse. Intentó tranquilizarse, convencerse de que Sherlock diría algo, le haría quedarse si existía la más mínima oportunidad de que sentía lo mismo. No podía dejarle ir. ¿Verdad?

John cerró sus ojos, el vacío de su pecho expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo. Odiaba esto. Odiaba esta situación con todo su ser. Quería correr escaleras abajo, deslizarse entre la cama  de Sherlock y susurrar su amor contra su pálida piel. Quería – dios.

Respirando hondo, John se puso en pie y alcanzó la maleta sobre su armario. Lanzó ropa dentro ausentemente, vistiéndose inmediatamente después y saliendo de su habitación antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión. El piso estaba en silencio. Sherlock tenía que estar aún en su cuarto, y después de coger su cepillo de dientes y su toalla, dejó la maleta en el suelo. Caminó hacia la puerta de Sherlock y se detuvo.

“¿Sherlock?” preguntó en un susurro. Podía escuchar el familiar sonido de alguien escribiendo en un ordenador. “Sherlock, sé que estás despierto.” Sin respuesta. “Bien.” Respiró hondo. “Me voy, solo por unos días.” Nada. “Solo necesito pensar, poner las cosas en orden. Yo-” Puso una mano contra la puerta, temblando. “Ya que se supone que hemos roto, la gente no preguntará. Está todo bien.”

Un golpe.

“Sherlock, ¿me estás escuchando?” John se tragó su decepción y agarró su maleta. “Voy a dejar una nota por si acaso, aún no sé dónde iré pero te enviaré un mensaje.” Esperó otro segundo, dos, tres. “No hagas nada estúpido mientras no estoy, ¿vale?”

John permaneció un poco más en el piso, tomándose más tiempo del necesario para escribir lo que acababa de decirle a Sherlock en un papel, antes de depositarlo en la mesa de la cocina. Echó un último vistazo a la puerta de la habitación de Sherlock, deseando que se abriera y Sherlock saliera para detenerle, pero no hubo ni un ruido. _Esto es ridículo. ¿Qué estaba esperando?_

“Adiós, Sherlock,” susurró y salió del piso sin mirar atrás. Apenas tuvo tiempo de alcanzar la puerta principal antes de oír la puerta de Mrs. Hudson abriéndose.

“Oh John, tan solo- John, ¿a dónde vas?”

John cerró sus ojos, con la mano en el pomo de la puerta, “Me voy por unos días.”

“¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Ha pasado alg-”

“Pregúntale a Sherlock.” No podía hacer esto ahora. “Tengo que irme.”

Abrió la puerta y se fue antes de que pudiera decir nada y cogió el primer taxi que vio. “Un hotel, no me importa cuál,” dijo al conductor y se negó a mirar cómo 221B se desvanecía tras él. El trayecto duró menos de 10 minutos, el taxi se paró enfrente de un hotel pequeño pero acogedor, y John pagó rápidamente al taxista antes de salir.

_Aún hay tiempo. Puedo coger un taxi de vuelta a casa y hacer que Sherlock salga de su cuarto y-_

John negó con la cabeza y entró en el hotel, evitando pensar en Sherlock solo en el piso. Él se había ganado esto, con su estúpida apuesta y su plan.

“Buenas, señor,” saludó el recepcionista, “¿Una habitación?”

“Sí,” John sacó su cartera.

“¿Cuánto tiempo?”

“Aún no lo sé,” respondió, ignorando la chispa de dolor ante el pensamiento.

“No pasa nada, tengo la habitación 34 disponible, ¿le parece bien?”

“Sí, bien.”

John rellenó los papeles rápidamente y agarró su llave antes de dirigirse a la habitación. Apenas se tomó el tiempo de mirarla, puso la maleta en el suelo y se tiró en la cama. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo aquí?

Tres golpes secos resonaron en la habitación y los ojos de John se abrieron de golpe. _Sherlock._

“Policía, abra la puerta.”

“¿Greg?” John frunció el ceño, el pánico le recorrió súbitamente y corrió hacia la puerta. “¿Qué ha pasado?”

“¿John? ¿Qué haces aquí?”

Greg le miró sorprendido y John le dejó pasar, aliviado al saber que su amigo no había venido a anunciarle que Sherlock había conseguido hacerse daño en la media hora desde que se había marchado. “¿Cómo me has encontrado?”

“El hermano de Sherlock me llamó, me dijo que era urgente y que necesitaba arrestar a la persona en la habitación 34,” explicó Greg, mirando a su alrededor, “Dijo que Sherlock necesitaba ayud- ¿Eso es una maleta?”

John miró el equipaje a sus pies, “Sí.”

La mirada de Greg encontró la suya, “¿Qué está pasando aquí?”

John aclaró su garganta, “Sherlock y yo, no- no funcionó.”

Greg estalló en carcajadas, “En serio, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?”

“Después de la fiesta,” John exhaló, “Hemos hablado y aclarado que esto no iba a funcionar, así que me fui.”

Greg le miró por varios segundos, con la boca abierta. “¿Qué coño estás diciendo? ¡Te estás quedando conmigo!”

John sintió el primer signo de ira sobrepasándole y respondió con dureza, “¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¡Son cosas que pasan, la gente rompe!”

“¡Y una mierda que pasa, no a vosotros dos!”

John dejó escapar un ruidoso suspiro, “Bueno, pues lo hizo.” Caminó hacia el baño adyacente, esperando que Greg pillara el mensaje y se fuera, pero el DI le siguió y evitó que cerrara la puerta.

“Oh no, tú no te escapas,” exclamó, “Tienes cosas que explicar.”

“Solo vete, Greg. Estoy bien, Sherlock está bien, todo está BIEN.”

Greg sacudió la cabeza, pareciendo mucho más triste de repente, “John, déjame ayudarte.”

“¡Nunca estuvimos juntos, vale!” dijo John antes de pensárselo dos veces. “Nunca.”

“A qué te refieres, nunca estuv-” Greg le arrastró de nuevo hacia el cuarto, forzándole a sentarse y John se dio cuenta de que no le quedaban fuerzas para luchar. “Explica.”

“Es Sherlock, dedujo tus problemas financieros y habló de la Apuesta que teníais en el cuartel.” John le miró, viendo cómo Greg empezaba a entender. “Me dijo que teníamos que besarnos para que pudieras ganar, y entonces nos organizaste esa fiesta así que tuvimos que fingir hasta entonces, asegurándonos de que conseguías el dinero.” John dejó escapar una risa nerviosa, “Ves. Nunca estuvimos juntos.”

Greg se quedó sin habla por un largo, largo momento, antes de decir en un suspiro, “Esto es lo más estúpido que he escuchado en mi vida.”

“No me digas,” murmuró John.

“Sois tan idiotas a veces.” Greg sacudió su cabeza, “No me lo puedo creer. Vais a acabar conmigo, lo juro. Después de todo, después de todos estos días cómo podéi-” Se detuvo, mirándole de nuevo. “Dios, John, lo que me dijiste esa noche. Estás enamorado de él.”

John abrió la boca pero las palabras no salieron.

“¿Y aun así te fuiste? ¿No se lo has dicho?”

“Él no-”

Greg rio, una risa que no agradó a John, “Oh no, no empieces de nuevo con esto. ¿No le has visto esta semana pasada? Por dios, no puedo-”

Miró a John por otro segundo antes de caminar hacia la puerta, “A donde-” Salió antes de que John pudiera terminar la frase, el ruido del portazo resonó en la habitación por varios segundos.

John se levantó y corrió hacia la puerta pero se detuvo antes de abrirla. No tenía ni idea de a dónde iba Greg, sería imposible encontrarle. Por lo menos Greg sabía dónde estaba. Volvería. Era normal que estuviera enfadado, dios sabe que John también lo estaría. Dios, lo estaba. Mirando a su alrededor, rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que buscaba, se dirigió hacia el mini-bar y se sirvió una bebida.

La primera de muchas.

\---

John se despertó sintiendo una mano firme zarandeándole. Se quejó, la cabeza le daba vueltas mientras parpadeaba. Le tomó un momento acordarse de dónde estaba, y otro minuto para distinguir a Sherlock mirándole.

“No respondías la puerta,” dijo mientras le soltaba.

John rodó sobre sí mismo, aun sintiendo los últimos efectos del alcohol, y gruñó, “Estoy bastante seguro de que puse el pestillo.”

Vio el fantasma de una sonrisa pasar por el rostro de Sherlock antes de desvanecerse. “Has estado bebiendo.”

“Brillante deducción,” soltó John.

“¿Quieres un poco de agua?” continuó Sherlock, ignorándole.

“Estoy bien.”

Sherlock hizo un ruido entre una risa y un bufido, y John le observó mientras iba hacia el baño y volvía con un vaso de agua. Lo puso en la mesilla de noche y se quitó su abrigo antes de sentarse en la silla frente a la cama. John cerró los ojos, empezando a pensar con mayor claridad y suspiró en alto antes de incorporarse. Sherlock le estaba mirando en silencio.

“Puedes irte, ahora.” Dijo John, odiando cómo su cuerpo deseaba que Sherlock se acercara de nuevo a él.

“Si te preguntara si me besarías de nuevo,” respondió Sherlock, “¿Lo harías?”

John resopló, “No sé, depende de quién necesite el dinero esta vez.” Cerró los ojos dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, “Mierda, lo siento, no pretendía-”

“He odiado todos y cada uno de los últimos trece días,” soltó Sherlock, sin dejar de mirarle y John cerró sus ojos de nuevo.

“Vale. Bien.”

“Y al mismo tiempo,” continuó Sherlock, “Desearía poder revivirlos una y otra vez.”

“Sherlock, de verdad que ahora mismo no estoy de humor para tus adivinanzas,” John suspiró, frotándose los ojos.

Escuchó a Sherlock suspirar suavemente, su cuerpo se desplazó sobre la silla antes de hablar de nuevo, “Deduje que estabas enamorado de mi meses antes de que saltara.”

Los ojos de John se abrieron de golpe, su corazón latiendo mientras le miraba, “Que tú qué-”

Sherlock apartó la vista, mordiéndose el labio inferior antes de continuar, “Durante el caso de la Mujer. Me hizo darme cuenta de la verdadera naturaleza de tus sentimientos hacia mí.” Sherlock le miró de nuevo, pareciendo de repente mucho más cansado.

John tragó, tenía la garganta seca y alcanzó el vaso de agua. Su cabeza daba vueltas de nuevo. “Nunca dijiste nada,” exhaló.

“Aún estaba la amenaza de Moriarty sobre nosotros, y tenía-” Sherlock respiró hondo. “Miedo.”

“¿Miedo?” preguntó con cuidado, el vaso temblando en sus manos.

“Siempre he tenido el control, John. Desde que era un niño, podía regular mis emociones, apartarlas a un lado y poner el trabajo primero.” Sacudió la cabeza. “Pero tú- tú cambiaste todo eso.”

John sintió que su corazón se paraba por un segundo, la sangre bombeando en sus oídos, “Baskerville, esa noche en la hoguera, estabas temblando de miedo.”

Sherlock dejó escapar una pequeña risa, “Sí. Un atisbo del caos en mi cabeza en ese momento.”

John quiso arrastrarse hacia su regazo y besarle por años y años.

“Sherlock,” susurró, “me estás diciendo que-” se detuvo, las palabras demasiado pesadas para él.

Sherlock le sonrió, una triste sonrisa que hizo que el pecho de John se encogiera, “Sí. Lo estoy.”

John se levantó, la distancia entre ellos empezaba a ser imposible de soportar. Sherlock se puso en pie también, pero permaneció donde estaba.

“Estabas enamorado de mí,” dijo John en un suspiro.

Sherlock negó con la cabeza, dando un paso adelante. “No, John. Estoy enamorado de ti.”

John sintió sus rodillas desplomarse y una pequeña risa se le escapó, las palabras resonando en su cabeza. Rio de nuevo y cayó sobre Sherlock, enterrando su cabeza contra su pecho y agarrando fuerte su camisa. Sherlock le abrazó de nuevo inmediatamente, y John sintió su nariz frotar su pelo.

“John,” murmuró, “Si te dijera que me besaras de nuevo, ¿lo harías?”

John sonrió, apartándose lo suficiente para mirarle, “¿Un beso real?”

Sherlock sonrió, una sonrisa brillante, “Todos y cada uno de nuestros besos fueron reales, John.”

“Bien,” John sonrió de nuevo y selló sus labios, y Sherlock gimió tan pronto como los sintió contra los suyos.

Tenía razón, por supuesto. Este beso era tan real, tan increíble como todos los que habían compartido y John no pudo evitar sonreír en él. Rio de nuevo, y la boca de Sherlock capturó el sonido. Sintió las manos de Sherlock moverse para coger su cara, sus largos dedos acariciando sus mejillas. John se sintió inmensamente feliz.

“Dios, Sherlock, nunca pensé que pudiera sentirte así,” exhaló contra los labios de Sherlock, aparentemente incapaz de parar de sonreír.

“¿Después de estos trece días?” susurró Sherlock, besándole suavemente. “John, me acostaba cada noche preguntándome si podría de alguna manera convencer a Lestrade para que retrasara la fiesta.”

John rio, “¿En serio?”

Sherlock asintió, el movimiento hizo que sus labios se rozaran de nuevo y John capturó su labio inferior entre los suyos, tentándole por varios segundos. Sherlock apretó más el agarre de su cintura, presionándolos incluso más cerca, y gimió suavemente. Se besaron y besaron de nuevo, separándose solo para chocar juntos de nuevo, y John sintió como iba ganando confianza, dándose cuenta de que ahora podía tener lo que había estado soñando todo este tiempo.

“Te quiero,” exhaló. “Dios, te quiero.”

Sherlock se quedó quieto, apartándose para mirarle y preguntó en un murmullo, “¿Aún?”

La sonrisa de John se relajó, sus dedos jugaron con los rizos de Sherlock mientras susurraba contra sus labios, “Sí, aún,” le besó, “tanto que no sé cómo hice que no fuera obvio estas últimas dos semanas.”

“No podía confiar en ninguna de mis observaciones,” confesó Sherlock, “Estaban demasiado condicionadas.”

“Creo que se podría decir que ambos somos imbéciles,” John sonrió.

“Bueno…” empezó Sherlock, frunciendo el ceño pero con una chispa de diversión en sus ojos, y John rio, moviendo su cabeza antes de besar a Sherlock de nuevo.

“Vamos a casa.” John dijo. “No debería haberme marchado en primer lugar.” Sherlock murmuró contra sus labios, sin dejarle ir y John sonrió mientras le besaba de nuevo. Dejó que sus manos se deslizaran bajo la espalda de Sherlock, lentamente, hasta que alcanzó la curva de su trasero, y con un gemido, finalmente las deslizó aún más abajo.

“John,” jadeó Sherlock, un susurro, y John tomó de nuevo su boca con avidez.

Si las últimas dos semanas le habían permitido conocer a Sherlock de una manera completamente distinta, aún había mucho que descubrir de él. Un escalofrío le recorrió, sus manos cada vez más atrevidas y pronto Sherlock estaba moviéndose contra él. “Dios, Sherlock,” John gimió mientras se apartaba de sus labios, “A casa. Tenemos que ir a casa.”

“Tenemos todo lo que necesitamos aquí,” remarcó Sherlock, alzando una ceja y el calor se acumuló bajo el vientre de John.

“Tanto como te deseo en este mismo momento,” dijo prácticamente en un gemido, la mirada de Sherlock ensombreciéndose, “De verdad que quiero tenerte en casa, en tu cama.”

John observó cómo Sherlock tragaba lentamente, “Vale,” respondió, su respiración agitada, “A casa.”

 

 

 


	11. y vuelta

John se presionó contra él una última vez, sintiendo el primer signo de excitación de Sherlock contra su pierna, y se separó a regañadientes de él. “Menos mal que no deshice la maleta,” bromeó pero la tensión sexual aún era palpable en la habitación, y Sherlock solo asintió como respuesta. “Vamos,” continuó John, cogiendo su mano y casi corrieron por la puerta hasta el ascensor. John aprovechó los pocos segundos que tenían para ellos para empujar a Sherlock contra la pared del ascensor y besarle jadeante de nuevo.

Sherlock usó su método misterioso para conseguir siempre un taxi tan pronto como estuvieron fuera y John solo se permitió descansar su mano en su muslo durante el trayecto. No necesitaban que les echaran y buscar otro taxi, no ahora. Sherlock no podía parar de moverse, sus dedos trazando las líneas de la mano de John, sus dientes mordiendo sus labios una y otra vez, y John solo podía mirar y, dios, desear.

Apenas tuvieron tiempo de abrir la puerta principal de 221B antes de que la voz de Mrs. Hudson se oyera desde su piso, “Sherlock Holmes, escúchame, vas a ir a traer de vuelta a John, en este mom-” Se detuvo cuando salió finalmente de su piso hacia el vestíbulo, sus ojos moviéndose desde Sherlock hasta John. “Oh.”

El silencio cayó sobre ellos, y John se preguntó qué le habría dicho Sherlock esta mañana.

“Supongo que habéis puesto fin a este sinsentido,” dijo, mirando la maleta de John. John asintió, cogiendo la mano de Sherlock y Mrs. Hudson suspiró antes de sonreírles. “Vais a acabar conmigo, lo juro.”

“Mrs. Hudson,” dijo Sherlock, arrastrando a John de la mano escaleras arriba, “Quizá quiera irse por unas cuantas horas.”

“¡Sherlock!” dijo John, sintiendo sus mejillas encenderse mientras la sonrisa de Mrs. Hudson crecía.

“Sabes, me lo he estado preguntando este tiempo. Las paredes son finas como el papel, y aun así nunca escuché nada.”

Sherlock se detuvo, mirándola de nuevo y John no pudo evitar reírse ante su cara de confusión, “¿Estabas escuchando?”

“Claro que no,” respondió, negando con la cabeza. “Solo lo mencionaba. ¡Ahora id!”

John empujó a Sherlock hacia los últimos escalones y dentro del piso antes de que Mrs. Hudson pudiera decir algo más, y ambos estallaron en carcajadas tan pronto como la puerta se cerró. “¿Puedes creerlo?” preguntó John, quitándose rápidamente la chaqueta y besando la mandíbula de Sherlock.

“La verdad es que no me sorprende,” respondió Sherlock, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás y ofreciéndole su cuello, John exploró la piel tensa. “Es una mujer muy lista, sabe- Oh dios, John.”

John sonrió antes de continuar chupando su pulso, llevándole hacia atrás hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared más cercana. Inmediatamente presionó su ingle contra la de Sherlock y empujó lentamente, sintiendo algo duro como respuesta. Sherlock gimió de nuevo, sus manos en el culo de John, añadiendo más presión. John lamió y chupó su cuello por varios minutos antes de apartarse y mirar fijamente sus ojos, “Deberíamos-”

Sherlock chocó sus bocas antes de que pudiera terminar, y en serio, cómo podía John resistirse. Dejó que chupara sus labios, separarlos e invadir su boca, gimiendo y moviéndose contra él. Ya era más de lo que John había imaginado nunca, y al mismo tiempo no era suficiente. Deslizó ambas manos bajo el costado de Sherlock, imaginando la piel desnuda bajo su camisa y agarró sus caderas. Alzando una de sus piernas, John dejó que Sherlock la asegurara alrededor de su cintura, “Espera,” murmuró, y subió la otra.

Sherlock gimió cuando ambas piernas estuvieron alrededor de la cintura de John, sus erecciones deslizándose perfectamente a través de la ropa, y John puso sus manos de nuevo en su culo. Sabía que estaban yendo demasiado rápido, y a pesar de lo que Sherlock pudiera hacer o decir, John tenía intención de tomárselo con calma. Separó a Sherlock de la pared y lo llevo hasta el sofá, sentándose manteniendo a Sherlock entre sus brazos. Maniobraron rápidamente, Sherlock sentándose a horcajadas sobre su regazo, y lo besó por otro largo minuto antes de que John cogiera su cara y la separara.

“De verdad que necesitamos hablar,” susurró.

“¿Por qué?” preguntó Sherlock, sus dedos recorriendo el pecho de John sobre su camisa.

“Sherlock, me dijiste hace ni diez días que no tenías experiencia besando. Supongo que para esto es lo mismo,” John sonrió y sintió a Sherlock tensarse, quedarse quieto encima de él. John le besó suavemente antes de continuar, “No quiero precipitar las cosas.”

“Solo es sexo, John,” remarcó Sherlock, su mirada ahora evitando la suya.

John lo acercó más hacia sí, “Es mucho más que solo sexo, Sherlock.” Besó su mejilla, su nariz y la comisura de sus labios. “No sé tú, pero he imaginado esto tantas veces que me odiaría si lo estropeara.”

“No puedes estropearlo,” dijo Sherlock en un suspiro.

“Puedo. De verdad que puedo,” dijo John. “Una primera vez puede volverse monstruosa muy rápidamente.”

Sherlock le miró, confuso. “No contigo.” John sintió su pecho expandirse con el amor que sintió por Sherlock en ese preciso momento, y le besó de nuevo, intentando de alguna manera verter sus sentimientos en el beso. Sherlock se relajó de nuevo, descansando su frente sobre la de John cuando se separaron, los ojos aún cerrados. “Yo también he pensado en esto,” susurró. “Muchas veces. Más de las que puedas imaginar.” John le sintió respirar hondo. “Pero estoy-”

Sherlock empezó a apartarse pero John le mantuvo cerca de él, “No hay problema en que estés nervioso, amor.” Sonrió cuando Sherlock se estremeció. “Vamos a tomarlo con calma y ver hacia donde nos dirige. ¿Vale?”

Sherlock permaneció en silencio por varios segundos antes de soltar un silencioso, “Sí.”

“¿Por qué no me dices en qué pensabas cuando te imaginabas esto?” dijo John después de unos cuantos suaves besos, Sherlock acariciando su cara contra su cuello. John besó su sien, “¿Quieres que empiece yo?”

Sherlock asintió.

“Siempre que imaginaba que te llevaba a la cama,” empezó, manteniendo sus labios cerca de la oreja de Sherlock, “Nos veía a nosotros dos desvistiéndonos lentamente y besando cada nuevo centímetro de piel revelada.” Dejó que sus manos viajaran a través de la espalda y el culo de Sherlock. “¿Pensaste en eso también, amor?”

Sherlock asintió de nuevo, dejando escapar un pequeño “Sí,” antes de besar su cuello, succionando ligeramente, y John echó su cabeza hacia atrás.

“Dime,” preguntó con un gemido.

Sherlock besó su cuello y mandíbula antes de volver a mirarle, “Quiero ver todo de ti, tocar todo de ti.”

John tragó, su garganta estaba seca y su corazón latía con fuerza. “¿Sí?”

Sherlock sonrió, besando su mentón y labio inferior, “Quiero conocerte con los ojos cerrados, trazar cada línea de tu cuerpo y saber cómo te sientes bajo mis dedos, bajo mi boca.”

John chocó sus bocas de nuevo, tragando el grito ahogado de Sherlock y presionándose aún más contra él. Estaba indeciso entre el deseo de poseer a este hombre brillante ahora mismo y la necesidad de hacer este momento durar lo máximo posible. Se forzó a bajar el ritmo, alejándose solo un poco para que los dedos de Sherlock pudieran deslizarse desde su cuello y por todo su pecho, tirando del cuello de su jersey y camisa. John le sonrió mientras levantaba los brazos y Sherlock subía ambas prendas para después tirarlas al suelo.

“John,” dijo Sherlock en un suspiro, sus ojos fijos en su pecho, y John respiró hondo. No había tenido ningún amante tan observador como Sherlock, y dios sabe que él podría leer su cicatriz. Sherlock rozó un dedo por sus clavículas, descendiendo infinitamente lento hacia su pezón derecho, solo rozándolo, y John dejó escapar un grito ahogado. “¿Bien?” preguntó Sherlock, su voz aún era un murmullo y John asintió con entusiasmo. Sherlock repitió las caricias una y otra vez hasta que los pezones de John se endurecieron, esperando a ser tocados o chupados, pero la atención de Sherlock ya estaba en otro sitio, mucho más abajo. Puso ambas manos en el estómago de John, sus dedos deslizándose bajo sus costillas. Sherlock se detuvo justo en el borde de sus pantalones, deslizando su culo contra la erección de John.

“Oh dios, Sherlock,” gimió John, sus manos moviéndose de nuevo hacia su culo. Sherlock le sonrió antes de empezar a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, sin parar sus tortuosos movimientos. “Déjame, por favor,” John jadeó antes de ayudarle a desvestirse. Cuando la ropa dejó de estar de por medio, John no pudo resistir acercar su boca hacia la tentadora piel en frente de sus ojos. Sherlock puso ambas manos en su cabeza, manteniéndolo ahí, y John sonrió mientras continuaba besando todo el pecho de Sherlock, parándose para tomar el pezón de Sherlock entre sus labios.

“John, sí, sí,” jadeó Sherlock, habiendo parado de moverse encima de él, pero ahora la dolorosa erección de John seguía presionada contra su culo, y la sensación hizo que su cabeza diera aún más vueltas. “Yo- por favor, yo-”

John chupó su pezón por otro segundo antes de apartarse y mirarle fijamente, las pupilas de Sherlock estaban dilatadas y sus labios abiertos, respirando pesadamente. “¿Dormitorio?” ofreció y tuvo que reírse cuando Sherlock aseguró sus piernas alrededor de su cintura de nuevo. “Te gusta esto.”

Las mejillas de Sherlock se volvieron aún más rojas y John no pudo evitar besarle de nuevo, levantándose de nuevo con un quejido y llevándole hasta la habitación de Sherlock. Se detuvo ante la puerta cerrada, empujando a Sherlock contra ella y haciendo que buscara el pomo a ciegas. John aprovechó su posición para empujar contra el culo de Sherlock, disfrutando de la manera en la que todo su cuerpo se arqueaba y estremecía cada vez que lo hacía. No podía esperar a tenerlo desnudo y jadeando, hermoso, _joder_ , seguramente impresionante.

“Al fin,” John gimió en su beso mientras Sherlock abría la puerta y caminó hacia la cama, dejando a Sherlock caer primero antes de descansar encima de él. Con sus cuerpos perfectamente alineados ahora, John podía sentir cada centímetro de Sherlock, y estaba loco de deseo hacia él. “Dios, te deseo tanto,” exhaló, besando la mandíbula y el cuello de Sherlock. “No puedo creer que esto esté pasando de verdad.”

“Créeme, John, lo está,” respondió Sherlock, arqueándose contra él, su voz convirtiéndose en un profundo gemido cuando John chupó su pezón de nuevo. Lo tomó con más firmeza, sus erecciones rozándose a través de la ropa una contra la otra con cada movimiento, y esperó hasta que Sherlock estuvo jadeando antes de deslizarse más abajo.

“No hemos hablado de cond-”

“No,” interrumpió Sherlock. “Estás limpio, estoy limpio.”

John rio, soplando suavemente sobre el ombligo de Sherlock, “Supongo que eso lo arregla.”

Sherlock respiró entrecortadamente antes de decir, “Los condones son para o cuando no confías en que tu pareja este limpia, o cuando solo tienes sexo con alguien fuera del contexto de una relación.” Se detuvo y John le miró. “Lo cual no es en nuestro caso.”

John odió la duda en la mirada de Sherlock y rápidamente se arrastró encima de él, besándole por varios segundos, “Claro que no. Planeo tener sexo contigo desde hace bastante tiempo.” Sherlock sonrió contra sus labios. “Te quiero,” murmuró John.

Sherlock le miró fijamente por varios segundos, el tiempo se paró a su alrededor, antes de decir, “De verdad lo haces.”

John sonrió, esperando que su cara no estuviera ocultando por una vez un solo fragmento del amor que sentía por Sherlock y respondió suavemente, “Sí. Por mucho tiempo, y planeo quererte por mucho más.”

“Eres un romántico,” Sherlock le devolvió la sonrisa. “Lo había deducido, pero nunca lo había presenciado antes.”

“¿Me estás llamando a mí romántico?” John sonrió, “Después de hacernos bailar esa canción.” Para su sorpresa, Sherlock se sonrojó y miró a sus cuerpos juntos, sus manos apretando la espalda de John. “La conocías, ¿verdad?” preguntó John, inclinándose para besarle con suavidad.

“Me gustaba la letra,” respondió Sherlock, con los ojos cerrados. “La encuentro bastante – adecuada.”

John rio, y pronto se le unió Sherlock, y se maravilló ante la sensación del pecho de Sherlock agitándose contra el suyo. Giró sus caderas lentamente y se inclinó para besar el cuello que Sherlock le ofrecía al inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás. Se movieron juntos por varios momentos, ninguno de ellos capaz de parar. John no podía creer que sus fantasías hubieran sido realistas. Esto no era como nada que hubiera imaginado nunca. Sherlock era tan receptivo, tan sensual que era incluso doloroso de ver. John quería tomarle, hacerle suyo en todos los sentidos posibles, y al mismo tiempo, deseó que pudiera de alguna manera hacer que ese momento durara para siempre.

“John, John, por favor,” Sherlock jadeó, empujando para recibir sus movimientos y empezando a temblar debajo de él, “Más.”

“Joder, sí, sí,” John gimió, poniéndose derecho para desabrochar los pantalones de Sherlock antes de decir en un quejido, “Arriba.”

Sherlock levantó sus caderas, permitiendo que John bajara sus pantalones y calzoncillos y los tiró descuidadamente tras él, demasiado concentrado en la excitación de Sherlock ahora desnuda delante de él. Su erección era larga y esbelta, goteando en la punta y John lamió sus labios. “¿Te ha tocado alguien alguna vez, amor?” preguntó y Sherlock negó con la cabeza, la punzada de celos desapareciendo de la cabeza de John. “¿Te has tocado a ti mismo alguna vez?”

Sherlock inhaló bruscamente y John le miró justo a tiempo para verle asentir, sus mejillas imposiblemente más rojas. John fue de repente asaltado por imágenes de los largos dedos de Sherlock envueltos alrededor de su polla y dejó escapar un gemido, su propia erección pulsando dentro de sus pantalones. No perdió de vista la manera en la que los ojos de Sherlock parecieron fijarse solo en su ingle. “¿Quieres tocarme?” preguntó John, poniendo una de las manos de Sherlock sobre el bulto.

Sherlock asintió de nuevo, incorporándose en la cama, “Sí, por favor.” John se arrodilló entre sus piernas abiertas y aprovechó su nueva posición para besarle de nuevo pero Sherlock se apartó, mirando a sus manos sobre los pantalones de John, “No me distraigas, John.”

John rio, “¿Yo soy el que te está distrayendo?”

Sherlock le sonrió, “Podría parar, sabes.”

John sostuvo su cara, levantando su cabeza, “No te atrév-” El resto de la frase se perdió en un fuerte gemido cuando Sherlock agarró su erección a través de sus pantalones, palmeándola lentamente. Repitió el movimiento por varios segundos antes de finalmente, _finalmente,_ desvestir a John. Al principio deslizó solo sus pantalones y John miró para verle soplar contra la cabeza de su polla que sobresalía de sus calzoncillos. “Oh, dios, Sherlock.”

“Es más grande de lo que había estimado,” dijo Sherlock, sus dedos deslizándose arriba y abajo su pene a través de la tela. “Pero estaba en lo correcto, apunta hacia la derecha. Es incluso más obvio cuando está erecto.”

“¿Has hecho estimaciones sobre mi polla?” preguntó John entre dos intensas respiraciones.

“Obviamente,” respondió Sherlock, inclinándose para besar la punta de su polla rápidamente.

“Oh, joder” Las caderas de John se volvieron hacia delante antes de poder evitarlo, y Sherlock se retiró. “Mierda, lo siento.”

Sherlock murmuró, lamiendo sus labios, “Me gusta como sabes.”

John cerró sus ojos, mordiendo su labio inferior, “Dios, no digas esas cosas.”

“¿Por qué?” Sherlock frunció el ceño, “¿No te gusta?”

“Oh no,” respondió John, negando con la cabeza, “Sí me gusta, y tanto que me gusta.” Sherlock pareció entender y deslizó los calzoncillos de John hasta sus rodillas. John dejó escapar un suspiro en voz alta, “No puedo levantarme,” dijo mientras se colocaba al lado de Sherlock, apoyado en su espalda  para quitarse los pantalones y los calzoncillos. Sintió el colchón hundirse a su lado cuando Sherlock se recostó de nuevo, girándose para mirarle de frente.

Se miraron fijamente, completamente desnudos y sudando. “Eres hermoso,” John susurró y Sherlock sonrió, un dedo recorriendo las líneas del pecho de John de nuevo. “Soy un hombre afortunado.” Su dedo se deslizó más abajo, mucho más y ambos gimieron cuando recogió la gota de preseminal en la erección de John. Con asombro, John observó cómo Sherlock se llevaba el dedo a la boca y lo chupaba, sonriendo. “Debería disculparme ahora mismo por lo poco que va a durar esto.”

“Podemos hacerlo de nuevo justo después,” respondió Sherlock, aun chupando su dedo. “¿No?”

Por alguna razón, a John no le costó creerle. No había tenido sexo más de una vez en una noche desde hacía años, pero el deseo y el amor que sentía por este hombre hizo que pareciera posible de nuevo. Alcanzó a Sherlock, agarrándolo por la cintura y después de unos segundos de colocarse contra él, estaba presionado desde la cabeza hasta los pies. John tragó sus gemidos cuando sus erecciones se deslizaron juntas y empezó a empujar contra él, Sherlock empezando a perderse en la sensación.

“Espero que tengas lubricante aquí, porque no estoy seguro de que pueda abandonar esta cama ahora mismo,” dijo John cuando finalmente se separaron.

“En el cajón,” respondió Sherlock y todo su cuerpo siguió a Sherlock cuando alcanzó la mesilla de noche, apartando descuidadamente los objetos en el cajón hasta que sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de una botella.

“No quiero saber qué más tienes ahí,” dijo tan pronto como estuvo de nuevo enfrente de Sherlock. Abrió la botella y echó un poco de lubricante en su mano, Sherlock ofreció la suya para que le echara también. “¿Ansioso?” provocó John y Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco antes de deslizar sus manos entre sus cuerpos y alrededor de la erección de John rápidamente. “Oh, dios,” John jadeó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. “Sherlock.”

“Dime,” dijo Sherlock, su aliento cosquilleando el cuello de John, “Dime como tocarte.”

“Así, justo así, sí,” John jadeó. El agarre de Sherlock era firme, sus dedos eran largos, y John temía correrse mucho antes de lo previsto. “Joder, eres brillante.”

Sherlock gimió, empezando a empujar contra él de nuevo, y John cerró sus manos alrededor de la erección de Sherlock. Sherlock se congeló por un largo segundo antes de estremecerse, gimiendo el nombre de John de una manera que iba a perseguir a John en sus sueños durante años. Se exploraron el uno al otro así, lentamente y casi cuidadosamente, pero pronto John estaba ansioso por más. Movió a Sherlock para descansar encima de él sin soltar su polla, y susurró, “Déjame,” antes de coger ambas con una mano.

Sherlock se arqueó en la cama, haciendo que sus pollas se deslizaran aún más en la mano de John. Observó, sus pupilas dilatadas y la respiración entrecortada, mientras se complacía gracias a él, sus manos recorriendo su pecho antes de deslizarse hacia los brazos de John y agarrar sus hombros. Estaba más allá de las palabras, majestuoso a su manera, y John no podía apartar la vista de él. “ _John, John_.”

“Qué quieres,” dijo con voz ronca, jadeando, “Por favor, dime.”

“ _Yo- John.”_

“¿Así?” preguntó, sabiendo que no les llevaría mucho rato correrse.

Sherlock pareció concentrarse de nuevo y movió la cabeza, apretando su agarre alrededor de los hombros de John, “Más.”

“Habrá tiempo de más después, amor, no tenemos que hacerlo ahora.”

Sherlock echó su cabeza hacia atrás, parando de moverse contra su mano y temblando debajo de él, “Quiero más,” exhaló, su pecho subiendo y bajando pesadamente. “He imaginado esto tantas veces, tanto tiempo.” Bajó a John para besarle de nuevo, sus lenguas encontrándose y separándose una y otra vez. “Por favor.”

“¿Estás seguro?” preguntó John contra sus labios.

“Sí,” Sherlock asintió, “Sí.”

“Tienes que decírmelo,” continuó John, “Si duele, si se vuelve demasiado. Dímelo.”

“Lo haré,” respondió Sherlock, sonriendo antes de besarle de nuevo e inclinando sus caderas más alto, John recordó de repente que su mano aún estaba cerrada alrededor de sus erecciones, y ambos gimieron en otro beso. John buscó a ciegas la botella de lubricante y soltó sus pollas, tragando el quejido de Sherlock.

Se apartó, arrodillado entre las piernas de Sherlock, abriendo la botella de nuevo. “¿Lo has intentado alguna vez, solo?”

Sherlock respiró hondo, “Una vez. No fue- No pude hacerlo correctamente, creo.”

“¿Crees?” preguntó John, calentando el lubricante entre sus dedos.

“No estaba concentrado, no ser capaz de encontrar mi próstata me frustró más que otra cosa,” explicó Sherlock, plantando ambos pies en el edredón y abriendo un poco más sus piernas.

“Puede ser complicado, sí,” John sonrió, besando la rodilla de Sherlock. “Especialmente cuando usas tus propios dedos. Pero con unos dedos como los tuyos, estoy seguro de que si lo intentáramos de nuevo podrías complacerte a ti mismo sin problema.”

“Por qué haría eso, ahora te tengo a ti.” Dijo Sherlock, tan serio que hizo reír a John. “A menos que sea algo que disfrutarías,” dijo Sherlock de repente, “Mirarme.” John no intentó ocultar su obvia aprobación. “Entonces sí, deberíamos intentarlo de nuevo,” afirmó Sherlock.

“Quizá no hoy,” respondió John, sintiéndose más duro ante la idea. “No podré mirarte y no correrme solo con eso.” Sherlock le sonrió de vuelta, bajando aún más, y John rozó suavemente un dedo entre sus nalgas. Consideró decirle a Sherlock que se pusiera del revés, pero se lo pensó mejor. Quería, no, necesitaba poder ver a Sherlock mientras hacía esto, mientras le hacía perder la cabeza y el autocontrol. “¿Sí?” preguntó una última vez y Sherlock asintió de nuevo.

“Hmmm,” gimió Sherlock cuando John presionó tan solo la punta de su dedo dentro de él, parándose en el primer nudillo. Le dio a Sherlock tiempo para relajarse antes de sacarlo y meterlo de nuevo, igual de lento, deslizándose dentro de él más y más. “Oh, esto está-”

“¿Qué?” preguntó John en un suspiro.

“Bien,” terminó Sherlock, “está bien.”

John sonrió, empujando más su dedo hasta que estuvo completamente dentro de Sherlock. Permaneció quieto por un segundo antes de mover su dedo, aún sin buscar su próstata, pero dándole tiempo a que se acostumbrara a la sensación. Escuchó a Sherlock exhalar fuertemente antes de empezar a girar su culo contra su dedo. John apartó a un lado su dolorosa excitación, concentrándose enteramente en complacer a Sherlock, y lo sacó para meterlo entero de nuevo. Repitió el movimiento un par de veces, Sherlock cogía confianza y empezó a empujar contra él.

“¿Más?” preguntó John, echando lubricante directamente sobre su ano.

“Por favor,” gimió Sherlock.

El segundo dedo fue extrañamente fácil, Sherlock se acostumbraba a la presión y pidió otro rápidamente. John separó sus dedos primero, las protestas de Sherlock perdiéndose entre gemidos y jadeos, antes de empujar otro dedo dentro de él. Sintió a Sherlock tensarse, “¿Bien?”

“Sí, sí, puedo sentirlos dentro de mí. Cada nudillo, cada punta.”

“¿Sí?”

Sherlock murmuró, “¿Podemos- ahora?”

John sonrió, besando su rodilla de nuevo antes de decir, “Primero, déjame-” Movió sus dedos dentro de Sherlock, el deseo de ver a Sherlock cuando su próstata fuera estimulada por primera vez crecía más y más. En el momento en que la encontró, todo el cuerpo de Sherlock se arqueó en la cama y su grito de placer resonó en la habitación por varios segundos, John supo que nunca, nunca se cansaría de presenciar un momento tan impresionante.

“John, John, otra vez, por fav- oh dios.”

John tiró de su polla una, dos veces, antes de rozar la próstata de Sherlock de nuevo. Estaba desesperado por más, por lo que fuera, ahora, y ver a Sherlock así solo hacía que su excitación fuera incluso más dolorosa. “Dios, Sherlock, necesito-”

“Sí, sí, por favor,” jadeó Sherlock, alcanzándole para besarle y John se perdió en su sabor de nuevo. Dejó que sus dedos se deslizaran hacia afuera, todo el cuerpo de Sherlock temblando. “Así,” dijo Sherlock cuando se separaron, “Mantente así.”

John se presionó aún más contra él, “Sí, lo que sea.” Lubricó su polla sin dejar de mirar los ojos de Sherlock. “Te quiero, dios, te quiero.”

“Yo también te quie-”

Sherlock se detuvo, su boca abierta cuando John se guio hacia su entrada y empujó. Se quedó quieto cuando la cabeza estuvo completamente dentro de él, forzándose a mantener los ojos abiertos y fijos en los de Sherlock. Esperó varios segundos hasta que Sherlock asintió mínimamente y se deslizó aún más profundo, su pelvis presionada contra el culo de Sherlock.

“Oh dios, se siente tan bien,” jadeó, acariciando con sus dedos el pelo de Sherlock. “Tan jodidamente bien.”

“John,” Sherlock exhaló, casi con asombro, “Estás dentro de mí.”

John le beso suave, cuidadosamente, “Lo estoy, amor.”

Sherlock le agarró fuerte, colocando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y recibiéndole aún más dentro. John sintió los tobillos de Sherlock hundiéndose en su espalda, y se echó hacia atrás tentativamente antes de deslizarse dentro de nuevo rápidamente. Sherlock gimió, mordiendo su labio inferior. “Quiero oírte,” susurró antes de encontrar el ángulo adecuado y golpear la próstata de Sherlock.

“ _John,”_ gritó Sherlock, alto.

John no perdió más tiempo, ambos habían esperado demasiado, y empezó a empujar contra él. Mantuvo un ritmo regular al principio, asegurándose de estimular a Sherlock lo suficiente para hacer que se arqueara y gritara de placer, pero manteniendo su orgasmo a raya. Le necesitaba así un poco más, solo un poco más.

“Sher-, joder, te sientes increíble. Eres increíble.”

“John, por favor, me-”

“Sí, sí,” John jadeó antes de deslizar una mano entre sus cuerpos pero Sherlock le detuvo, atrapándola entre sus pechos.

“No, no necesito- voy a-” echó la cabeza hacia atrás, jadeando.

“Oh joder,” gimió John, empezando a perder el ritmo y golpeando contra Sherlock. Observó, hambriento por más, cuando Sherlock empezó a temblar debajo de él antes de quedarse quieto y gritar su nombre, corriéndose entre ellos. Su orgasmo pareció durar horas, y John casi se perdió ahí. “Oh dios, oh di-”

Entraba y salía de Sherlock rápido y duro, perdiéndose en su propio placer y se corrió con el nombre de Sherlock en los labios, enterrado hasta el fondo de él. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, Sherlock abrazándole fuerte, su boca murmurando algo en su oído pero la cabeza de John aún daba vueltas. Le tomó otro minuto antes de poder distinguir las palabras adecuadamente, y sintió su pecho expandirse cuando escuchó a Sherlock susurrar _te quiero, te quiero, te quiero._

“Siento no haber dicho algo antes,” exhaló John contra su piel, su nariz enterrada en el cuello de Sherlock.

“Ya no importa,” respondió Sherlock, besando su sien una y otra vez.

“Sí que importa. Podríamos haber tenido esto hace mucho tiempo.”

Sherlock le forzó a levantar la vista, mirándole fijamente a los ojos antes de decir, “Lo tendremos por mucho tiempo.”

John sonrió, “Lo estoy deseando.” Presionó sus labios contra los suyos de nuevo, sintiendo a su polla deslizarse fuera pero Sherlock apretó su agarre alrededor de su cintura.

“Aún no,” susurró, “por favor.”

John le besó de nuevo, haciendo todo lo que podía para mantenerse pegado a él. Podía entender lo que Sherlock estaba sintiendo, el miedo a estar vacío, solo de nuevo, e intentó derramar todo su amor en el beso. Permanecieron así por lo que podía haber sido una eternidad o solo segundos antes de que la polla flácida de John finalmente se deslizara fuera de Sherlock. Ambos se estremecieron, su temperatura corporal ahora era mucho más baja, y John le besó una vez más antes de decir, “Déjame coger una toallita para limpiarnos un poco.”

Tuvo que besarle e intentar convencerle mucho más antes de que Sherlock le soltara, e incluso entonces, llamó a John siete veces en el minuto que le llevó conseguir lo que necesitaba. John rápidamente se arrastró en la cama, acurrucándose a su lado y limpiando el estómago, culo y muslos de Sherlock antes de tirar la toallita al suelo. “Ni si quiera sé qué hora es.”

“Diría que alrededor del mediodía,” respondió Sherlock, sus ojos cerrándose.

John besó sus párpados cerrados, “¿Llegaste a dormir algo anoche?” Sherlock negó con la cabeza. “No. Yo tampoco.”

Los ojos de Sherlock se abrieron de nuevo, mirándole intensamente, “Te oí esta mañana.”

“Lo sé.”

“Te fuiste,” dijo Sherlock. “Por mi culpa.”

“No, realmente no. Me fui porque no podía pasar un día entero aquí y no tocarte, besarte, o simplemente estar cerca de ti.”

“Siento no haberte contenido,” dijo Sherlock, entrelazando sus dedos en el espacio entre sus cuerpos.

“Imagino que habrás estado tan asustado como yo,” John sonrió, sin poder evitar que los recuerdos de hacía pocas horas le asaltaran. Estudió la cara de Sherlock por varios segundos antes de preguntar, “Cuando propusiste esta relación falsa, ¿intentabas comprobar si aún estaba enamorado de ti?”

Sherlock permaneció en silencio, sus ojos recorriendo su cara, y John esperó pacientemente.

“No estoy seguro,” respondió finalmente. “Creo que en cierto modo, sí. Me había convencido a mí mismo de que ya no sentías lo mismo, no después de saltar, no después de dos años, no después de Mary.” Se detuvo, alzando sus manos unidas y colocándolas contra su corazón. “Me había convencido a mí mismo de que había estropeado cualquier oportunidad que pudiera tener de estar contigo.”

“No creo que hubieras podido hacer eso,” confesó John. “He estado enamorado de ti por tanto tiempo que me he olvidado de cómo no estarlo.”

“Pero te he hecho daño, John. Regresé y no eras el mismo.”

John se acercó más a él, la necesidad de estar junto a él era más fuerte que nunca. “Sí, lo hiciste. Dijiste que sabías como me sentía cuando saltaste, ¿verdad?” Sherlock asintió. “Decidiste no decírmelo, Sherlock. Decidiste no convertirnos en algo más, algo que me hubiera destruido en el momento en el que saltaste.” Cerró sus ojos, respirando profundamente. “Me salvaste por no decírmelo.”

“¿Lo hice?” preguntó Sherlock, un tono triste en su voz. “Regresé y todo era aún un desastre.”

“Pero regresaste, y pude respirar de nuevo,” dijo John, besando los labios de Sherlock suavemente. “Regresaste, y me salvaste una y otra vez. Podría haber vivido con Mary durante años y no sospechar nada. Podría estar viva aún, matando gente y volviendo a casa para la cena como si nada hubiera pasado.” Respiró hondo. “Podría estar preguntándome aún qué podría haber hecho diferente, que podría haber dicho para hacer que no saltaras,  que no me dejaras.”

“Lo siento, John. No habrá un día en el que no me arrepienta de dejarte atrás.”

John sonrió, “Ahora lo sé.” Sherlock le besó de nuevo, manteniéndolo por varios minutos. John intentó no pensar en el tiempo en el que pensaba que Sherlock estaba muerto, el tiempo en el que vagaba solo y perdido. “¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión esta mañana?” preguntó tras un momento.

“Vino Lestrade,” respondió Sherlock, el fantasma de una sonrisa en sus labios. “Bueno, irrumpió en el piso gritando lo idiota que era.”

“¿En serio?”

Sherlock asintió, “Dijo que acababa de verte y preguntó qué coño hacía aún aquí.”

“Parecía bastante enfadado cuando se fue del hotel.”

“Inmediatamente deduje que había escuchado lo que habíamos hecho pero no me dio tiempo a terminar antes de que me arrastrara fuera de mi habitación y me forzara a sentarme en la cocina.” Sherlock fue apagándose, jugando con los dedos de John. “Entonces me contó lo de vuestra última noche en el pub.”

“Oh,” John exhaló. “Ya veo.”

Sherlock murmuró, “Sí.”

John se giró, Sherlock lo siguió y descansó su cabeza contra su pecho, sin soltar su mano. John usó su mano libre para trazar líneas en su espalda, preguntando, “Debió haber un momento cuando lo sospechaste. Quiero decir, no se me daba bien mantener mis sentimientos a raya.”

“Hubo momentos, sí, donde me lo pregunté. Especialmente cuando nos besábamos. No sabía gran cosa entonces, pero todo se sentía tan bien y brillantemente nuevo, y la manera en la que me mirabas después.” Se detuvo, inclinando su cabeza para mirarle. “Pero entonces te negaste a compartir cama, y pensé que quizá me lo estaba imaginando todo.”

John le abrazó más fuerte, “Siento lo de esa noche. No podía compartir cama contigo y quedarme dormido sin tenerte así, entre mis brazos, desnudo y caliente y brillante.”

“Eso es de hecho bastante similar a lo que Lestrade me dijo cuando expuse mi argumento,” respondió Sherlock, sonriendo y John le hizo suyo con un beso.

“¿De verdad?”

“Sí, incluso lo de desnudo.”

John rio, “Deberíamos disculparnos, y darle las gracias.”

“Creo que deberíamos, sí.” Sherlock suspiró, cerrando sus ojos de nuevo. “Pero hoy no.”

“Oh, no, hoy no vas a dejar esta cama,” John sonrió y sintió la sonrisa de Sherlock contra su piel. “Te vas a quedar aquí conmigo.”

Sherlock no discutió.


	12. Esto

John se despertó con la espalda de Sherlock pegada a su pecho, el sol brillando sobre sus cuerpos desnudos a través de las cortinas semiabiertas. Incapaz de reprimir una sonrisa, se acurrucó más a él, los rizos de Sherlock acariciaban su nariz, y dejó escapar un suspiro satisfecho. _Esto._ Esto es sobre lo que había estado soñando todo este tiempo.

El día anterior había sido una constante avalancha de emociones. John recordaba quedarse dormido con la cabeza de Sherlock aún en su pecho pero despertarse ante unos suaves labios envueltos alrededor de la cabeza de su polla. John soltó un grito ahogado, gimió y dejó que Sherlock le apaciguara con los giros de su lengua y la humedad de su boca. Sherlock le contó todo con detalle, desde el sabor de su semen hasta el peso de su polla dentro de su boca antes de ser reducido a gemidos y suspiros en las manos de John.

John no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo estuvieron en la cama, solo recordó levantarse una vez para traer algo para comer antes de ser arrastrado a la cama de nuevo por un muy desnudo Sherlock Holmes. Había estado más allá de cualquier cosa que nunca hubiera esperado, que nunca se hubiera atrevido a imaginar, y de alguna manera, aún se sentía irreal. Ayer había estado seguro de que nunca podría conocer la sensación del cuerpo desnudo de Sherlock contra el suyo, y esta mañana, se había despertado junto a su calidez y suavidad.

John no pudo evitar besar la nuca de Sherlock, respirándole. Era el hombre más afortunado de la tierra, eso era seguro. Habían hecho tantas cosas, pasado por tanto, y aún, Sherlock le había encontrado, se había quedado y se había entregado a él. Sherlock Holmes, el brillante e increíble Sherlock Holmes le había elegido a él. John rio, el ruido se escuchó muy fuerte en la silenciosa habitación, y Sherlock se revolvió. John quería verlo, ver como se despertaba y darse cuenta de que esto era real.

“Estás pensando.”

John sonrió, besando la nuca de Sherlock, “Buenos días, amor.”

Sherlock rodó hacia sus brazos, empujando sus narices antes de sonreír, “Me distrae.”

“¿El qué?” preguntó John, encontrando difícil concentrarse con los labios de Sherlock justo ahí.

“Tú, pensando. Cuando deberías estar haciendo otra cosa.”

John rio, presionándose más junto a él, “Y dime, ¿qué debería estar haciendo?”

“He oído que despertarse junto a alguien que quieres incluye algunos besos y, creo que se dice así, sexo mañanero.”

“¿Has oído?” preguntó John, su sonrisa creciendo mientras rozaba sus labios con los suyos, “O sea, has investigado sobre esto.”

Sherlock se encogió de hombros, “Quizá,” antes de besarle y John se olvidó de todo lo demás. Se preguntó si alguna vez podría acostumbrarse a la sensación de los labios de Sherlock junto a los suyos, y esperó no hacerlo nunca. Quería tener esta cálida sensación, los escalofríos cada vez que lo hicieran. Rio de nuevo mientras Sherlock abría sus piernas para que pudiera deslizarlas entre ellas, su erección mañanera presionada ahora contra el muslo de John.

“Sexo mañanero, ¿eh?” susurró John, moviendo sus caderas y gimiendo suavemente cuando su erección se deslizó contra la pierna de Sherlock.

“Muy popular aparentemen- oh.”

John chupó su labio inferior, uniendo sus labios de nuevo y Sherlock empezó a empujar contra él, deslizando ambos brazos alrededor de su cintura y sobre su culo. Poniéndose boca arriba, John se aseguró de que Sherlock pudiera empujar contra él adecuadamente, el sudor sobre sus cuerpos haciendo más fácil la fricción. Sherlock estaba gimiendo, el sonido llenando la habitación y la cabeza de John, y lo único que podía hacer era observar como conseguía su propio placer. Sherlock estaba magnifico, absolutamente deslumbrante y John estaba embobado. Sintió como Sherlock empezaba a temblar, sus movimientos cada vez más erráticos y sintió su orgasmo llegar rápidamente. Dios cómo amaba esto, como le amaba.

“John, John,” Sherlock jadeó sobre sus labios. “Me-”

“Sí, vamos, te tengo,” gimió John, moviéndose más rápido. Tomó otro minuto antes de que todo el cuerpo de Sherlock se arqueara y temblara en sus brazos, su semen chorreando entre ellos. John gruñó, empujando una, dos, tres veces antes de correrse también, sus gemidos muriendo en su beso. “Oh dios, Sherlock.”

Observó cómo Sherlock sonreía, estirándose como pudo sin dejar de estar pegado a él, y John recuperó el aliento de nuevo.

“Te quiero,” susurró.

Los ojos de Sherlock se abrieron de nuevo, sus manos cogiendo su cuello y mandíbula, “Te aseguro que el sentimiento es recíproco.”

La risa de John llenó la habitación de nuevo.

Les llevó otros veinte minutos salir de la cama, Sherlock caminando desnudo hacia la cocina y John yendo detrás de él con una sábana, enrollándole con ella y besando su nariz mientras Sherlock ponía los ojos en blanco y preguntaba por qué no podían vivir desnudos a partir de ahora. “No estoy seguro de que Mrs. Hudson lo apruebe,” John sonrió.

“Oh, no estoy seguro de eso.”

John  sacudió la cabeza, “Sabes, podemos tener días desnudos planeados, le decimos a todo el mundo que se aleje del piso.”

Sherlock le miró, sorprendido, “¿Lo harías en serio?”

“¿Y tener la oportunidad de mirarte, desnudo y hermoso todo el día?” John le besó de nuevo, “No me lo perdería por nada del mundo.”

“Haré un plan,” declaró Sherlock antes de sentarse en la mesa de la cocina.

“Oh, estoy seguro de que lo harás,” John sonrió antes de encender la cafetera y abrir el frigorífico. “¿Tienes hambre?”

“La verdad es que sí.”

“Puedo hacer huevos y tost-”

John fue interrumpido por tres golpes secos en la puerta seguidos de la voz de Greg, “¡Voy a entrar y más os vale estar desnudos!”

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco y John dejó escapar una pequeña risa, asegurándose de que la sábana de Sherlock le cubría antes de que entrara Greg, una cálida sonrisa en sus labios.

“Está desnudo debajo de eso,” le dijo inmediatamente.

“Más le vale,” Greg rio antes de sentarse. “No estáis fingiendo aún, ¿verdad?”

“Obviamente no,” respondió Sherlock, fulminándole con la mirada.

“Prometo que no lo estamos,” dijo John, acercándose detrás de Sherlock y descansando una mano sobre su nuca. “Siento lo de ayer, no pretendía ser tan borde.”

“Ya está olvidado, tío,” dijo Greg, sacudiendo la cabeza. “No puedo creer que vosotros dos hicierais todo esto y no os dierais cuenta de lo que pasaba.”

John sintió a Sherlock tensarse y deslizó sus dedos entre sus rizos, “Nos dimos cuenta al final, gracias a ti.”

Greg sonrió, “Bueno, ganasteis un montón de dinero, así que pensé que tenía que hacer algo por vosotros para agradecéroslo.”

John rio y alcanzó a ver la sonrisa de Sherlock antes de decir, “En serio, gracias Greg.”

Greg asintió, el silencio cayendo sobre los tres.

“¿No tendrías que estar en otra parte?” preguntó Sherlock de repente. “John aceptó estar desnudo algunos días en el piso y hoy es uno de esos días.”

“¿Lo es?” preguntó John al mismo tiempo que Greg dijo, “No quiero saber nada más sobre esto,” dijo y todos rieron, el deseo de estar cerca de Sherlock tomando el control de John.

“Me voy, me voy,” Greg sonrió. “No se lo digamos a nadie, ¿vale? Me gustó bastante la idea de ganar esa apuesta.”

“¿Sabes quién ganó realmente?” preguntó John antes de que Greg pudiera irse.

“Sí,” les sonrió, “La ganó Mrs. Hudson.” Sacudió la cabeza, aun sonriendo, “Ya me ha dicho que me quede el dinero. ¡No sabéis la casera que tenéis!”

“¿Qué apostó?” preguntó Sherlock, la sábana cayó de su hombro y el deseo de besarle sobrecogió a John.

“Tendrás que preguntarle a ella,” dijo Greg, “¡Disfrutad vuestro día desnudo!”

Se fue tan rápido como había llegado y John se inclinó para besar el cuello y hombro de Sherlock, “Entonces, ¿hoy día desnudo?”

Sherlock se levantó, dejando la sábana caer al suelo, “Aparentemente no,” dijo, mirando la bata de John.

“Y qué vas a hacer entonces.” John sonrió, dando un paso atrás.

La risa de Sherlock resonó en la habitación antes de empujar a John contra la pared más cercana y quitarle la prenda rápidamente.


	13. Apuesta de Mrs. Hudson

**La Apuesta – Apuesta de Mrs. Hudson**

_Marzo 2010 -_ _£100. Cuando se sientan preparados._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y eso es todo! Siento la demora en estos últimos capítulos, he estado liada con los estudios xDU  
> Gracias a todos los que habéis dejado kudos y comentarios conforme iba subiendo los capítulos <3  
> Estoy pensando en seguir traduciendo fanfics, últimamente no tengo mucho tiempo para leer pero ya le tengo el ojo echado a unos cuantos (realmente me gusta esto de traducir). También agradecería cualquier recomendación que me podáis dejar en los comentarios.  
> En fin, espero que os haya gustado esta historia tanto como a mi, nos vemos pronto :).  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> se aprecian los kudos y comentarios :)


End file.
